Captain's Redemption
by Xxsolitude angelxX
Summary: Captain Killian "Hook" Jones has lost everything, now he's seeks revenge, and is just a shell of a man he used to be. Emma is young and beautiful girl who was sent to live in our world for protection, and is destined to destroy the Dark One. Can she save the Enchanted Forest from the Dark One? Can she save Hook or will he be blinded by his revenge to love again? Crossover Story
1. Prologue

**Captain's Redemption**

**Prologue **

**So I have a new idea for a story and I couldn't pass it up! The title says it all, I'm using our ever handsome Captain Killian "Hook" Jones from **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and Emma Robinson from the lifetime movie **_**Blue Lagoon: The Awakening. **_**I know I have stories you all are waiting to UD (Up Dated) but I'm trying to think where I'm going to take them, so fear not I will up date them when I have ideas. Until then enjoy my new story. **

As Killian watched her die in his arms she whispered, "I love you," as her dying breath. Killian began to see red as hatred filled him, he grabbed the silver hook and pierced it into Rumple's chest.

He merely chuckled, "Killing me is going to take a lot more than that, dearie!"

"Even demons can be killed, I will find a way." Killian vowed darkly.

Rumple simply smiled, "Well good luck living long enough." as he said this red smoke surrounded him and then he was gone.

The hook fell to the ground, Killian looked at it as if it were a foreign object. He picked it up while cradling his arm. He hold it up and studied it, he knew what he was going to do with it.

Killian finally glanced at his dead beloved, his heart broke into a million pieces and, with that died any humanity he had left.

Killian ordered his crew to wrap her body, so they can bury her at sea.

He had managed to make the hook as part of his left arm, instead of a hand now sit's a silver hook. And he took a new name, Killian was dead along with everything he cared about Captain Hook was a man who wanted nothing but bloodlust and revenge.

Yes, that will suit him perfectly well. He will find a way to kill the crocodile and then hunt him down to kill him.

A while later, Milah's body was wrapped and ready to "bury." Two of his crewmen set her body on the plank, they tipped it downward and her body slid into the sea. Watching what was left of the woman he loved shattered him but refused to let his men see.

Hook turned heading towards the wheel of the ship, "Hey, hey!" came a muffled cry.

A man, short and round, beard and mustache covered most of his face was gagged but clearly try too get Hook's attention. "Let him speak." he ordered.

Hook's men united him and took his gag out of his mouth, he strode towards Hook, "I want my bean." he demanded. Giving him orders on _his _ship simply won't do.

"Let me tell you how it works on my ship," Hook began "_I _make the demands, _you _follow them. The bean is now mine."

He stared at him in a bewilderment, "You have to give me something for it."

"Oh, I will…your life. A chance to join my crew." Hook said as his final offer, he had no problem with stabbing this man and throwing his body overboard. Come to think of it, the idea sounded better all the time.

"So instead the promise of eternal life I get to scrub blood off your decks? How is that right?" he complained. He should be thanking Hook giving him this much in return considering how his day has gone thus far, he really wasn't in the mood for this.

Then it hit him, "What if I was tell you I was about to set sail to a land where none of us will never grow old. Where I can discover how I can get revenge on Rumpelstiltskin."

The man smiled, he liked the idea. _Good, if he didn't I would have made him into fish food. _

" I say I can live with that." he said to Hook still smiling.

"Good, what is your name sailor?" Hook asked him, he was in need of a first mate.

"William. William Smee." he said looking proud. Then as if something was out of place he looked around till he spotted whatever he was looking for. "Can I have my hat?"

Hook gestured to the man wearing his hat to hand over, the man took it off and tossed it him and resumed working.

"Mr. Smee," Hook said as he put his hat on his head, "welcome a board." he welcomed.

Hook showed him his bean and threw it into the sea, within seconds a giant whirlpool formed in the water.

"Harden up and get ready to set sail mates!" Hook called out making his way to the ship's wheel, "There's bumpy seas ahead!" he yelled. Hook was gitty and eager to be in Neverland.

His crew readied the ship working hard and fast.

"What's the name of the place we are headed Captain?" Smee asked Hook.

I grinned wickedly putting my good hand on the wheel turning the ship towards the whirl pool. "Neverland." Hook told him. Smiling wickedly as the Jolly Roger disappeared into the whirl pool.

* * *

Minutes after Hook and Rumple's dispute, Snow White was laid upon her bed as screamed in pain as her baby was arriving early. This alarmed Snow and Charming greatly.

A few days prier to the baby's birth, Snow White and her husband, Prince Charming, were happy expecting parents. They had the dwarves readied a nursery for the child, only when Snow and Charming had just finished inspecting it Regina, Snow's step-mother, strode into the nursery with a frantic expression.

"Regina, what is it?" Snow asked her voice filled with concern. Regina had recently become an ally to Snow and Charming, for many years Regina was obsessed with ending Snow White because of a secret that was betrayed between the two women. Now Snow and Charming offered her a chance to be good because Snow saw good in her, and Regina planned to show them she can be good.

"I have just learned a terrible truth." Regina said. "Come the Blue Fairy will tell you."

Snow and Charming exchanged worried glances, Snow instinctively put her hand to her stomach. Regina led the pair to the round table in the thrown room in front of a great fireplace. Everyone was gathered, Red and her grandmother, a few of the dwarves, a few palace guards, and Jimmy Cricket.

Snowing and Charming took their seats as the Blue Fairy hovered above them all.

"Your majesties, I bring horrible news, Rumplestiltskin is planning to kidnap and kill your child." she said. The table broke into angry whispering amongst each other, Snow fell against her chair Regina put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Charming pressed for more information.

"What does he want with our child?" he demanded focusing on the fairy.

"It is said that Rumplstiltskin can be killed by an innocent soul, full of good and pure at heart." she informed them all. "Your child is that soul created by true love the most powerful magic of all. And when the time is right the child will return to the Enchanted Forest and destroy the Dark One."

"Can we find a way to protect her? Can we get her to safety?" Regina asked.

"Yes." she motioned at the one of the guards and he opened the grand double doors, men were pulling a tree into the thrown room.

"What the hell is this?" Charming said irritably.

"Our only hope of saving that child." she continued.

"A tree? Our fate rests on a tree?," Grumpy said then turned to Charming, "Let's get back to the fighting thing."

"The tree is enchanted, if fashioned into a vessel it can protect the child," she turned to an older man with a young boy playing at his side. "Geppetto can you build such a thing?"

"Me and my boy, we can do it." he said patting his son's head.

The fairy then turned back to Snow and Charming, "This will work we all must have faith." Snow looked hopeful up at Charming, he smiled down at her grasping her hand but that small hope was short lived, "There is, however, a catch," the blue fairy continued, "the enchantment is indeed powerful but all magic has it's limits, and this tree can protect only one." she revealed.

A few days later after much debate Snow and Charming agreed that Snow should go into the wardrobe but to Snow's dismay.

"I don't want to do this." Snow said as tears rolled down her face walking back in their room from the balcony.

"It has to be you." Charming said sadly. The idea of losing his true love and their child broke his heart but for the safety of their child he would endure it.

"I'm not leaving you! I don't know if we will see each other again." she proclaimed striding towards him he caught her in his arms, she put her hands on each side of his handsome face.

"It's the only way, you'll go in there and keep our child safe until the time is right for her to return." he said softly trying to comfort her.

Snow's tears were blurring her vision she did not want to leave Charming, after everything they have been through they had just begun their happy ending now it was being taken from them. She stood on her toes to kiss him trying to savor the memory of her Prince Charming, just then she pulled away suddenly there was a sharp pain in her stomach. She at grabbed her stomach, "What is it?" Charming asked worriedly.

"Baby," Snow's face twisted in pain, "the baby's coming."

Snow White was laid upon her bed as she screamed in pain as her baby arrived early. This alarmed Snow and Charming greatly.

Doc and Charming help Snow to sit in a slump position, they were coaxing her to wait because the wardrobe was not complete but it was too late the baby was close.

With one final push a cry filled the air Snow White had given birth to a girl, Doc wrapped her up in a white blanket. Snow reached out for her Doc carefully set the baby in Snow's arms, both Charming and Snow smiled at their bundle of joy, "What shall we call her?" Charming asked. "Emma. Her name is Emma." The name magically appeared on the baby's blanket. Snow said then she came to a realization.

"The wardrobe. It only takes one." she said. Just then their men yelling and loud booming noises at the castle gates, Rumple must have known.

"You have to take her, take the baby to the wardrobe." Snow pushed.

"Are you out of your mind?" Charming exclaimed. He would die before he let anything happen to his daughter.

"No, it the only way you have to send her through." Snow said urgently.

"You don't know what you're saying!" Charming protested.

"No I do, we have to believe she'll find her way back to us. We have to give her, her best chance." Snow convinced him. Hot tears poured down his face they were going to send their daughter to another world, alone. "Good-bye, Emma." Snow said sadly kissing her daughter on her head.

He kissed his daughter's forehead then took the baby from Snow, he cradled the baby one arm and grabbed his sword. He gave Snow one finally glance and stormed out of the room.

Rumplestiltskin had summoned some of Regina's old guards, who were against Snow and Charming ruling the land, bashing down the castle gates once they broke through they stormed the castle killing anyone who stood in their way, their orders were to bring the infant to Rumple.

Charming had ran into a couple of the guards they charged at him, he quickly dodged them and killed them while holding onto Emma. He made to the nursery shutting and locking the door behind him.

He placed Emma inside the wardrobe giving her one final kiss on the forehead, "Come back to us." he whispered to his child and closed the door. He opened it moments later the wardrobe was empty.

**So here's the start of it, I started right after Milah died and, for my story, happening at the time is the birth of Emma (for those of you watching **_**Once**_) **and I'll continue on a different path. There may be some characters from both **_**Once**_** and **_**Blue Lagoon. **_**Anyway enjoy and the chapter will be up soon. **

***I do not own these characters* **


	2. Savior Discovered

**Savior Discovered **

**Chapter One **

_Nineteen Years Later… _

She stood at the front of the ship looking out into the distance, she felt the wind blow in her hair, the sea spray into her face, she felt free. Like this is where she belonged.

She felt strong arms encircle her she knew it was him, she leaned against his broad chest and put her hands on his hand and her other met a cold object. She looked down to see a hook as his left hand. She tensed afraid of what he might do.

"Don't be afraid of me." he said softly into her ear. She relaxed as she felt his lips at her neck, she turned to kissed him but his face was blurred, as always.

They heard a strange laugh behind them, both turned to find a man sitting on a barrel. He had one leg over the other, he was dressed in brown leather pants, brown blouse and leather vest, his boots were even brown that came up to his knees. His wavy brown hair came to his shoulders, his skin was reptile looking.

"Finally, I've been searching for you, dearie." he said followed by a creepy laugh.

The man who was kissing her drew his sword, "Over my dead body, crocodile!" he stood in a protective stance in front of her.

The creepy man waved his hand and the man with the hook flew into a wooden pole ropes bounding him. He struggled to free himself but failed to do so, "Now then I shall take you, dearie." he said in a sinister voice. He stalked towards her before he could even grab her, her alarm clock went off.

Emma jolted awake thankful that the alarm clock went off, she slammed her hand on dismiss button and laid there for a moment. _That dream, again. _she thought.

For a while now she's had strange dreams, most of them were flashes of a forest, a castle, and two figures one in white and one in red. But the majority of her dreams were on a ship, a pirate ship.

Why was that? She always wondered, she hadn't seen any movies about pirates, she never had the time. Emma was always studying or hanging out with her friends, so why a pirate ship? And who is the man with the hook?

Emma never saw his face but felt attracted to him, she shook her head that's ridiculous how could she be attracted to someone she can't see or met for that matter.

"Still laying in bed. Come on get up, last day of school." Came Emma's mother's voice.

Emma leaped out of bed realizing the time, she had never been late for class, ever, and she wasn't going to start now. Emma hurriedly showered and brushed her teeth then got dressed.

She came flying down the stairs just as her mom was walking out the door, Barbara heard Emma, she turned to find her rushing to the door. Barbara chuckled at her daughter as she rushed past her.

They buckled themselves in Emma was bouncing in her seat, "Emma, honey, calm down you have twenty minutes." Barbara said pulling out of the driveway.

It only takes ten minutes to get there but Emma was still anxious, they pulled into the school and Emma said her good byes and made a mad dash to her locker. She shoved what books she needed in her bag then her locker slammed shut.

Startled Emma looked up to find Lizzie, her best friend, leaning against the lockers. "Chill, Em, classes isn't for another five minutes." Lizzie teased. "Besides it's the last day."

"I just don't want to late is all." Emma said.

"Oh my dogs! You're going to explode for being this tight." Lizzie exasperated.

Emma relaxed a little. The two girls began a conversation about the costume party that the school was throwing for the seniors. Lizzie was talking about her costume just then the school's quarter back approached the girls.

"Hey, Emma." he smiled then walked away.

Lizzie turned to Emma she gapped at her, "'Hey, Emma' he frickin knows your name!"

Emma was in state of shock did the quarter back actually just speak to her, in her mind she thought he didn't know she existed but she was obviously wrong. "I guess." was all she could say.

"Steven Sullivan knows your name!" Lizzie practically yelled. Then the school bell rang.

"Okay, can we go to class now, please?" Emma begged. She threw her backpack on her should as she and Lizzie walked to first period.

They took their seats in history the teacher wasn't in yet so Lizzie turned around to face Emma.

"Will you sleep with him please? For me?" Lizzie asked. Emma looked up at her friend hoping she wasn't serious.

Emma faked a laugh, "Yeah, sure." she teased.

"Okay, people quiet down, it's last day of school I know but us teachers still have you for nine more hours." the teacher said as he walked in setting his bag on the desk.

Emma sat there half way listening to the teacher which she's been doing a lot of lately, she was always thinking of the man in her dreams, the one with the hook. Who was he? Why was he a major part in her dreams? Questions like that filled her mind.

The last bell of the day rung and the hallways flooded with eager students to leave to start the summer, Emma and her friends walked to Granny's a small diner where all teens went to after school.

The girls ordered milkshakes and gossiped about their day. "So, our quarter back knows Emma's name." Lizzie dished all the looked at her in surprise, Emma had a strong urge to roll her eyes.

"Omg, why didn't you tell us?" Helen asked.

"Because it's not a big deal." It really wasn't where Emma was concerned. To her he was just another pretty boy that all the girls fell for.

"Not a big deal, yeah right!" Kim replied.

"We have to get Em laid by our quarter back tomorrow at the costume party." Lizzie declared.

"Do I have a say in this." Emma asked.

"Nope." Lizzie smiled. Emma knew her best friend wouldn't make her sleep with anyone, it was all in good fun.

Emma happened to look up at the bar and saw a man staring at her. He was older she'd venture to say late forties, he wore a suit and had a cane. His wavy hair came to his shoulders, it was brown with gray streaks.

He stared at her intensely making her feel uncomfortable, wanting to leave she made an excuse that she had work to do on her costume and her friends gathered their things and they all exited the diner.

Emma kept her eyes down not wanting to make anymore eye contact with the man as they pasted him.

They all stopped at the sidewalk and made plans after the party, the girls were interrupted by the man who was staring at Emma. "Excuse me, ladies, but do any of you know where I could find a hotel around here?" he asked polity, he had an accent Scottish maybe? He had a limp when walked.

"Ummm, yeah," Lizzie answered, "just go down two blocks and take a right, then the owner of this diner owns the hotel. It's called Granny's Inn, can't miss it."

"Thank you, and you ladies have a good day." he said still polite then stared at Emma and he walked away.

Emma got the strangest feeling about him and it wasn't good.

"What was all that about?" Helen wondered.

"Did you notice the way he looked at Emma, it's like he wanted to kill her or something." Kim said.

Emma stared after him till he disappeared, why did he seem to familiar? He looks like the man with the reptile-like skin. She shook her head she was being ridiculous.

Emma said good bye to her friends, Lizzie offered to walk with Emma but she refused.

The walk home was quiet and peaceful, of course growing up in small town like Storybrooke, Maine, it was nothing but quiet. No sounds of the city which Emma liked. She had been looking at colleges in Boston but wasn't sure leaving felt right not sure why but it did.

Emma turned onto her walkway that led to the front door of her home and went inside completely oblivious to someone watching her in the shadows.

* * *

The ship rocked gently with the waves but the motion made the ship's captain sick. Still hung over from the previous night, Hook laid in his bed trying hard not be sick. He always drank too much, and as a result he had a monstrous hang over but it dulled the pain that still ached in his dark heart.

Just then his cabin door flung open causing it slam against the wall, the noise was too much for his head. "Cap'n!" came Smee's urgent voice.

"What!" Hook hissed, annoyed by the short round man. He laid in his bed, arm draped over his eyes keeping the light out of them.

Smee said nervously, "I have something you might like."

"Unless it's a cure to my aching head I rather doubt it." Hook snapped.

"Better," he said, he rummaged through his pocket pulling out a small sack. He poured out beans into his palm showing them to the captain. Hook focused his blurred vision on the objects in his hand.

"Food, wonderful." he said sarcastically.

"No, sir, magic beans. Like the bean I had years ago when we set sail to Neverland for the first time. These beans can take you through portals to different lands, and rumor is that the crocodile has traveled to a different world."

This new information got Hook's full attention. "I'm listening." he sat up ignoring the dizziness as he did.

"Well he learned of the one can defeat him and he's been searching for nineteen years and had recently found the where the savior is." Smee said.

"Is there a point to this, Smee?" Hook asked annoyed. He knew the crocodile had been searching for this mysterious savior, and Hook had recently returned to the Enchanted Forest because he was told by Smee that he returned.

Only to find that the crocodile had just left and no one knew where. Now Smee was blabbering on about these magic beans.

"Captain, if you use one of these beans it can take you where the crocodile is." Smee explained. "Where is he exactly?" Hook asked.

"A place called Storybrooke." Smee answered.

"Curious name." Hook pointed out. "Well, come along, Mr. Smee, we best head for shore."

Hook did not want to bring the whole ship and crew, so Hook and Smee took a long boat and went ashore to a small pond where he could jump into the portal.

"You're going to have to take all of them so you have a way to get back." Smee said handing Hook the sack of beans.

Hook took one out threw it in the water, a small whirl pool began to swirl. "Good luck, Captain." Smee said he nodded at him. He jumped in and landed on hard ground.

Grunting in pain he got up he glanced all around him, he was on a road and houses on either side. _What an odd place _he thought.

He wandered around till he came to the main part of small town, he kept well hidden then he heard the unmistakable sound of women talking. He peeked around the corner of a building and saw four girls standing together.

Then a man who was limping approached the girls, he knew that limp anywhere it was the same limp he saw years ago when it stumbled onto his ship, Rumplestiltskin, he had to fight the urge not to charge and pierce his heart. He looked like an ordinary man, it must have a disguise but it didn't fool him.

He asked the girls something but couldn't make out what, he was staring very intensely at one of the girls. The crocodile walked away from them and they all split up in different directions, Hook followed the one that the crocodile stared at. She was beautiful that much he could tell. She had long blond hair, almost golden from the way the hit it.

He had no clue why he followed her, perhaps to make sure that the crocodile would not harm her. Wait, what did he care? He came here to destroy Rumplestiltskin and that's what he was going to do.

He watched her go inside a house which he assumed was hers then left. Hook thought about why Rumple would be here, then realization hit him the girl she had to be the savor everyone spoke of back in the Enchanted Forest.

Of course, it made sense the way he stared at her there could be no other explanation. He had to find out. He stood by a wall with all kinds of parchment attached to it but one stuck more than the others, it was a very bright green that said, _Costume party! Tomorrow night at eight at Storybrooke High School for seniors, hope to see you there! _

Hook knew that the girl would attend this and that the crocodile will follow her, and so will he.

_**Please leave a review! **__**J **_

*** I do not own these characters!* **


	3. Adopted

**Adopted **

**Chapter Two**

He had just appeared back in his castle. He was satisfied that his late wife was now dead by his hand, and the man who stole her would suffer the way Rumple has suffered.

The love sick pirate had swore to find a way to kill him which almost made him laugh out loud, the Dark One cannot be killed.

"You look pleased with yourself." coming from Rumple's enchanted mirror.

"Aren't we observant." Rumple remarked. He seated himself at his spinning wheel which he found comfort in.

"Then you aren't going to like what I have to tell you." the mirror said.

Rumple sighed irritated, why he still kept this mirror around he had no idea. Regina had given it to him when decided to 'change her ways,' shame she choose to switch sides.

"And what could you possibly tell me that would cause me displeasure? I finally have my revenge on the man who stole my wife, I have power, a wonderful estate, -"

"Some one who can destroy you." the mirror interrupted.

Rumple went still, "What did you say?" he seethed.

"Moments ago, a child was born of Snow White and Prince Charming, and this child posses powerful magic. Magic that can and will destroy you." the mirror said.

"Then I just have to kill it." replied Rumple.

Rumplestiltskin disappeared then reappeared in front of the castle gates, using his dark magic and an army of men, who used to be Regina's guards, were summoned in seconds and broke down the gates.

"Bring that child to me alive!" he ordered to the men.

Several minutes past and still no one brought the child, he then used magic to get in the castle finding the men everywhere he strode into the thrown room. They searched high and low but no child.

"Sir, the child is not here." one solider reported. Rumple was angered that these buffoons could not find an infant, with the flick of his hand they disappeared.

"You're too late." came a weak female voice, Rumple turned around to find Snow White leaning against a door leading into the thrown room holding her stomach. "She got away, you're going to lose Rumplestiltskin." Snow said confidently.

"Not if I find her first." he smirked. Prince Charming appeared by her side then noticed Rumple. Purple smoke surrounded him and he was gone.

* * *

Emma didn't get to sleep in like she hoped, instead her dreams invaded her mind causing her wake up earlier than usual.

Unable to go back to sleep she decided to get up and make herself some breakfast. Making her way into the kitchen she stopped short when she saw her mother sitting at the table.

She stared at her coffee mug holding with both hands, this was unusual for her mother.

"Mom." Emma said. Barbara looked up startled by her daughter, "Oh, good morning, honey, did you sleep okay? Why are you up so early?"

"I slept okay, I think it's just because I'm excited about the party tonight." which was the partial truth, Emma was excited about the party but obviously not the reason why she was up so early, but she wasn't about to tell her mother that.

"Sweetheart, sit down there's something we need to talk about." Barbara said in serious tone. Emma was a little worried she couldn't remember the last time her mother was serious with her. She knew she hadn't down anything wrong, what could it be?

Emma took a seat diagonal from Barbara and tried to keep her breathing steady.

"Emma there's no easy way of saying this, so I'm just going to say it. Emma, you were adopted by us." Emma's heart stopped, _what? Adopted?_ "Well, actually abandoned. Your father and I were coming home from a trip to Boston, and on the way into town we saw what we thought was trash in the road, but it was a small baby wrapped in a blanket with the name 'Emma' embroidered on it." Barbara revealed.

Emma just sat there taking it all in. Why would someone abandon her, especially that young? Did her real parents not want her? "Why are you telling me this now?" she asked.

"I've been meaning to tell you but I just kept avoiding it." Barbara said. "Emma, your father and I love you very much and are very proud that we got to have you as a daughter. Please know that." Barbara had been afraid that Emma's real parents would try to come and take Emma away, thankfully that never happened.

"Well, you know what it doesn't matter, my birth parents obviously didn't want me you guys did. You're my parents not them and I have no intention on knowing them at all." Emma declared meaning every word. "And we are going to forget this conversation and go about our day." she added.

Barbara was shocked she expected her to…well she didn't know what to expect but this wasn't it. She wasn't going to complain.

"Oh, your dad and I kept this," Barbara lifted a white blanket from her lap, " Like I said, it has your name embroidered on it, that's how we named you." Emma studied the blanket it was soft and she looked at her name in purple lettering. If her parents didn't want her why would they have her name on a blanket? But really it didn't matter, Emma was happy with the parents she had.

"I'm gonna go get ready, Liz and I have appointments for our hair and nails for the party." Emma said. She stood from her chair, her mom still looked tense. Emma set the blanket on the table, planning to forget about it, like her birth parents did her.

"Mom, I love you. Nothing will change that." Emma said hugging her mother, Barbara hugged her back. "I love you, too, sweetheart."

* * *

"Adopted!" Liz yelled a little too loud, startling Emma and the hair stylists.

"Shhh, keep your voice down!" Emma hushed. They were sitting in the salon chairs getting there hair done, while they sat there they gossiped about the party then Emma decided to tell Liz about her adoption, big mistake.

"I knew it, I just knew it!" Liz said.

"No, you did not."

"Did too! I always thought to myself 'she doesn't look a thing like them,' but I kept my mouth shut." Liz told Emma.

Emma was grateful her friend kept it to herself, Liz is a good friend but she was known to gossip out of place. "Well, thank you for not saying anything." Emma said.

"Are you gonna try and find your real parents?" Liz asked.

"You know, I thought about it and decided I don't want to know them. If they haven't tried to make any kind of contact over the years then why should they care now. Besides, Barbara and Jim are my parents they raised me, cared for me, and loved me."

"That's the spirit! Now on a lighter note, I heard the quarter back was asking around if you were coming to the party tonight." Liz gave her a mischievous smile. How Liz found this stuff out amazed Emma sometimes.

* * *

She had been right there, in front of him but Rumplestiltskin didn't make a move he had been searching for this 'savior' for years and he had found her and he didn't do a thing! She was surrounded by friends who would witness her death but a better idea hit him. There was talk about some sort of gathering that the young adults are attending, it was a costume party and he knew she would be attending.

He brilliant plan formed in his head and he smiled evilly as he thought it out.

* * *

Emma was dressed as Dorothy from the _Wizard of Oz_, she wore the sky blue farm girl dress her sleeves were short and puffy which hung off her shoulders, her hair braided and curled at the end, and instead of ruby slippers she settled for sparkling red flats.

She heard the doorbell ring before Emma left her room she gave herself a once over in the mirror then left.

Emma opened the door to find Liz dressed as Halle Berry's cat woman. "Wow!" Emma said.

"I know, I know, I'm perrrrrfect." rolling her R's sounding like a cat. Emma giggled and they were out the door. Emma stopped and ran back to the door, "Bye mom, bye dad! Love you!" she shouted. Then they both left.

They entered the school gym and saw a huge sign that congratulated the seniors, different decorations hung, the gym was dimmed the only lights were the neon, and the occasional strobe light, tables with center pieces were set around the gym leaving the middle as a dance space.

"This is so awesome!" Liz yelled to Emma over the loud music. Emma nodded in agreement. The DJ started playing "Party Rock Anthem," and everyone rushed to the dance floor, Liz grabbed Emma's wrist and pulled her to dance floor. Her and Liz danced to beat of song and not having a care in the world.

* * *

Hook was able to get in the gathering without any trouble, he claimed to be a volunteer chaperon and the people in charge complimented on his costume and let him in. He smiled to himself how gullible these people were, they thought he was in costume but it gave him the advantage, he entered the large room where this "party" was taking place and he wanted to cover his ears.

The music or whatever that noise was loud were these teenagers deaf? The music was so loud he couldn't hear himself think, strange colored lights moved all over the place.

The teenagers were dressed in their costumes some he recognized, and some he questioned what in Davy Jones locker were they? He could have sworn he saw someone dressed as him, he wanted to march over and show the person how the real Captain Hook looked like but thought better of it.

He had more important things to do.

He scanned the crowd for the young beauty he'd seen the previous day, then he spotted her sitting by herself watching the crowd. He smiled wickedly and stalked to her.

* * *

After two songs Emma needed to catch her breath, she sat at a table watching the crowd dance to a new song. Emma got the unnerving feeling that she was being watched, before she could look around someone approached her, it was Steven.

He was dressed as Michael Jackson from Thriller, he looked cute but Emma wasn't sure if she was as interested as she thought she was.

He offered his hand, "Would you like to dance?" he smiled. She took his hand and he led her to dance floor.

"So there is a rumor going around saying that you are in to me." he said.

Emma wasn't sure of what to say, she suspected that Liz had something to do with it. "Well can't believe every rumor you hear." she said casually.

"I was hoping this rumor would be true." he said getting a little to close to her face. Luckily, the DJ made an announcement, "All right you guys, it's time to turn the tables! I want the men to ask a young lady he did not bring here tonight to ask for a dance!"

There was whooping and sounds of disappointment from the crowd. From the looks of it Steven wasn't letting go of Emma because he didn't bring her here so in his mind it counted as asking her to dance, again.

"I'm cutting in." a voice came behind Emma. She turned to find a very handsome stranger gazing at her intensely. He offered his hand and she took it as if hypnotized by him forgetting all about Steven, he was tall her head came to his shoulder, his hair was black, and he had blue eyes like hers, and he was handsome like bad boy handsome. Emma's breath was taken away.

"I hope you don't mind I stole you from your escort." he said in a smooth voice. He took her hand and put his other around her waist, and they began to move.

_Escort? Who talks like that? _"Ummm, no he…I umm…" she stumbled. Emma had never been this nervous around boys before, then again, this was no boy. He was a man, all man.

"Cat got your tongue?" he smiled. That smile almost made her swoon, "No, I'm not here with him." was all she could managed to say.

"Then it's his loss, in fact, he may not get you back." he said confidently as he tightened his hold on her.

"May I ask your name, my dear." he purred Emma's breathing hitched.

She cleared her throat, nervously, not sure if she should tell him her name. So she decided to play it cool. "Tonight everyone here is someone else, so you may call me Dorothy." she said looking down at her clothing as if that was supposed to get him to catch on.

His features twisted into confusion. He got that this was a costume party, but he had no idea who she was supposed to be. Though Killian acted like he knew what she was talking about.

"And what's your name?"she asked him.

"Name's Hook. Captain Hook." he said and she almost laughed. Ok, she'll play along it is a costume party after all.

"Oh, and are you here hunting down the mischievous Peter Pan?" she teased.

Instead of him teasing back his face grew dark. "No I'm here looking to skin myself a crocodile." he said. Wow, he was a good actor she almost believed him.

Emma opened her mouth to say something but someone was calling her name. "Emma! Emma!" Liz shouted through the crowd as made her way to Emma.

She turned back to the mysterious stranger only to find he was gone.

Emma searched the crowd but couldn't find the man she danced with, "Emma, who are you looking for?" Liz asked.

"Some guy I was dancing with, did you see him?" she continued scanning the sea of people.

"I saw that you were dancing with someone but I didn't see where he went, but forget that I have awesome news. Steven is having a party on his parent's yacht, and he invited me and you!" Liz said hurriedly.

Emma looked at her friend she wasn't sure if she wanted to go, as if Liz sensed her thoughts. "Please? It'll be fun and this way you can get to know Steven better."

Emma forced a smile and nodded. Liz jumped up and down squealing, "This is gonna be cool! If we leave now we can change out of our costumes and put on some party clothes."

With that, the girls rushed out of the gym completely unaware that two strangers heard every word of there conversation.

**Well here be the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Please check out my other stories _Twas Beauty That Loved The Beast _and _Second Star To The Right. _Please leave reviews :) **

***I do not own any of these characters.***


	4. Forgotten

**Forgotten **

**Chapter Three**

Killian had watched the young girl he danced with leave. Though he had his suspensions that this girl may have been the savior but he doubted it, this girl was too ordinary and she would never believe where she came from.

In fact, when he told her his name he could see the she didn't believe what he said, therefore, not the savior. But he knew the Crocodile had some fascination with her, so he'll have to keep close in order to reach his goal.

* * *

Emma darted into the house quickly to change out of her costume and into something more casual. She ran by her mother into her room shutting the door, Barbara knocked, "Where's the fire, kiddo?"

"Just changing, mom!" Emma replied quickly. She pulled on a pair of blue capris, light blue tank top, and a large matching long sleeve shirt, she tied her converse on and let her hair loose. She ran back to Liz as soon as she was done and let Liz change as well at her house and they made a break for it to the docks.

The girls made it just seconds before the yacht, the air was filled with chatter, dancing, and loud music. Emma and Liz made their way through the crowd, "Okay, we have to find tall, dark, and handsome, so you can get laid." Liz said.

"Liz, I really don't like him that much." Emma tried but Liz ignored her. "Oh, come on! What's not to like? We'll split up and go in different directions." Before Emma could say anything Liz disappeared.

Emma was trying to make her way at the back of the boat, she rounded the corner of the cabin and saw Steven making out with some girl she didn't recognize. _So much for him being into me_ she thought.

She finally found the back of the boat and stared out at the water, the moon and stars were out tonight. The moon gave a ghostly reflection in the water, there had been a few times where she had been out on the water. Growing up in small town like Storybrooke teens were constantly trying to find something to do, luckily her parents own a small motor boat and she would go out on it sometimes and, oddly, she felt like she belonged out here on the water. She couldn't explain why but it felt right.

"Magnificent sight, isn't it, dearie?" Emma turned to the straight high pitch voice. It was a man dressed in all brown, wearing leather pants, and a leather vest with a puffy sleeved shirt. This skin was reptilian like, his wavy brown hair came to his shoulders, and his eyes were brown but frightening. He sat on the railing of the yacht she was surprised by his balance.

"Who are you?" Emma asked warily. He hopped off the railing looking rather gleeful, he looked familiar somehow. "Rumplestilkskin," he pronounced as he bowed rolling his R's "Others know me as, The Dark One." he added.

_What the? _He had to have come from the dance since he looked to be in costume. "Oookay, well the costume dance is at Storybrooke high, not here. This is a different party." Emma explained hoping he would realize his mistake and leave.

"I'm not here for precious little party, on the contrary, I'm here for you." he said then came a high pitch cackle.

Emma was alert now. "Why? What do you want with me?" she began sliding along the railing hoping to get into the crowd and lose him.

Rumple could see what she was doing, trying to make a sneaky escape. He'll let her think she's got the upper hand before the real fun begins.

"You see, dearie, in my world your very special. A kind of hope, you might say." he said.

"That's all very nice but I have to get going my friend is probably worried about me." Emma said then turned on her heel heading for a crowd of people.

She looked behind her to see if he followed, nothing. She breathed a sigh of relief, she turned and he was right in front of her, she gasped. How did he do that?

"As I said, I'm here for you, dearie. And it would be helpful if you came without a struggle." he smiled rather creepily at that.

"What makes you think I'll come quietly? I could run screaming right now." Her voice inside her wondered why she wasn't doing that now instead of having this conversation with him.

"What does it matter? Either way, you are coming with me." he said.

"You're crazy!" On that she turned and walked away, but he yelled after her, "From this moment on, dearie, no one will know who you are."

She didn't see but Rumple simply waved his hand and just like that anyone who ever knew Emma Robinson no longer did.

Emma was desperately trying to locate Liz and was getting annoyed that she wasn't finding her, she thought about just leaving but then Emma wasn't like that.

She finally found Liz she was talking to someone Emma couldn't see, as she closed the distance she could see that Liz was talking to Steven. _Good!_ Maybe Liz had a better shot with him than her.

She came up to Liz, wondering why she hadn't acknowledged Emma yet. "Hey Liz, I'm going to head home, will I see you tomorrow?" Emma asked.

Liz looked at her liked she was annoyed, what did she do to her? "Can I help you with something?" she spat.

When Liz didn't like you she _will_ show it she didn't care who's feelings she hurt, Emma gave people a chance before she decided how she should treat them. Now, why her best friend was giving her cold shoulder she had no idea.

"Liz, no need to be so cross. I'm letting you know I'm going home."

"Congratulations, now will you please go annoy someone else. I don't know why you're talking to me." she said as a couple people near were snickering. Emma had a bad feeling.

"I'm talking to you because we're best friends." Every one around busted into laughter, including Liz. Was this a joke? Had she missed something?

"Okay, you're obviously delusional, so let me dumb this down for you. You and I aren't friends, in fact, I don't even know you. For all we know, you're some pathetic loser trying to fit in with us," she said trying to hold back laughter, "I suggest you go home before you embarrass yourself further." The crowd around her burst into laughter.

Emma felt tears sting her eyes she turned and stomped away, Liz was never this cruel to her, ever. Was she playing a joke? If she was it wasn't funny. Emma took it as Liz having to much to drink and thought she'll sleep it off and be back to normal tomorrow.

Emma reached her front door only to find it was locked, she looked for the spare key her parents kept in the flower pot next to the door.

She couldn't find it. She hated waking her parents up but they must have used the key and forgot to put it back, she rung the doorbell.

Seconds later lights came on from inside and the door opened. Her dad answered, it was obvious she woke him and felt bad about it.

"Sorry dad but one of you forgot to put the spare key back and-"

"Who are you?" he asked sleepily.

Emma stopped short. Okay, was her dad in on the joke as well?

"Dad please, I'm not in the mood for games, can I please come in." she said in an annoyed tone. Her dad didn't like her tone and anger began taking over his features.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you better get off my property before I call the cops." he said.

"Huh?" was all she could manage to say. "Dad, why would call the cops on me? I live here." she stated.

"I'm giving you my final warning. Get. Off. My. Property." he threatened. Emma knew be meant business she backed away then turned down the path way. Once she heard the door slam she turned to look back to see if her dad would came out and say "Ha! Gotcha!" but he didn't.

"Looks like everyone has forgotten all about you." came that creepingly familiar voice. Emma saw him stand a few feet from her, she turned to him. Why was he doing this? Is he the source of this joke? Is he some relative that is a prankster?

"I don't understand is it all joke? Am I being punked?"

"No, dearie, like I said no one remembers who you are. To them you never existed." he said.

"How did you do that? How could you do that?" she screeched.

"I would prefer if you kept your voice down."

"Why should I keep my voice down?! Thanks to you, nobody knows who I am!" she yelled some more. She was getting ready to go over and hit him, she wasn't violent with any one but this man brought it out of her.

Rumple had had enough of this he waved his hand and she was out cold. _Finally_, he thought. He whispered something and a hole had appeared in the ground with it a green vertex.

Rumple tossed the girl over his shoulders and jumped into the vertex.

* * *

He had been too late.

Killian followed the girl to docks and kept wondering why the crocodile wanted her. He has heard the crocodile takes women to maids in his home but why would travel another realm for a simple maid?

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the girl leave until she walked by him but didn't see him, luckily.

He kept close hoping the crocodile would make his appearance. Killian watched the girl argue with a man at the door of her home, and he wondered why her father wasn't letting her inside.

He watched as he threatened to "call the cops." He wondered what "cops" were, they must have quite an effect here because the girl was backing away.

Only moments later to find the crocodile there talking to the girl, rather she was screaming. Apparently, the crocodile had done something to make any one who knew her forget about her.

Which would explain why her father was threatening her.

_Bloody hell, now he's ruined another life!_ he thought. Killian actually felt sympathy for the girl but then quickly banished the thought.

Suddenly the girl had fallen to the ground unconscious, then a vertex appeared and Rumple jumped in taking the girl with him.

What the hell was that? He had a perfect opportunity and he didn't do a damn thing!

Furious with himself he traveled into the forest nearby and tossed one of the beans on the ground creating a similar vertex and he jumped in landing back where Mr. Smee left him.

The man was sitting there waiting for his return. "Did you do it, Cap'n?"

"No."

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review :) Updates for _Twas Beauty that loved the Beast _and _Second Star To The Right _coming soon!**

***I do not own these characters* **


	5. Meet The Captain

**Meet The Captain**

**Chapter Four **

Emma groaned as sunlight hit her eyes, she sat up and wondered why she was on the hard floor. Memories flooded back the dance, the party, the strange reptile man, and the mysterious handsome stranger.

But it was over now and she was at home in her kitchen on the floor, how she managed to get there she had no clue. She didn't drink or she thought she didn't, once she actually started waking up she realize this floor wasn't her kitchen's. This floor was stone and slightly wet.

Fully awake now she sat up and took in her surroundings, she was in a room made of stone, two windows too high for her reach, a cot that stood for a bed was the only furniture in the room. A large wooden door that looked to be the only way in or out, and she was betting it was locked.

Where was she? Just then the door opened making loud squeaking noises as it did, the man whom she had kidnapped her appeared.

"Where am I?" she demanded. He strolled in with a smirk on his face. Not answering her just simply staring. "Tell me where I am!"

"Why, I brought you home, dearie."

_What? _This wasn't home. "What sick game are you playing at?! Let me go!" she said rather loudly. Rumple was getting tired of her yelling but then again he didn't expect her to come quietly.

"It's no game, dearie, you born into this land and now," he said kneeling to her level, "I brought you back." he said.

Brought her back? To where? "Where exactly is this land I come from?" she asked. Not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer.

"The Enchanted Forest, of course." he stood back up. "The Enchanted Forest? What, is that like some forest in Maine?" she asked.

"No, you, dearie, are in a different realm and you are now in a place where magic exists, and every fairy tale story you know is real."

"What?! Are you insane? There's no such thing as magic and fairy tale characters aren't real, they're just stories!" Emma stated.

"And yet, Rumplestiltksin stands before you, dearie, in the flesh."

"You're just some guy dressed as Rumplestiltskin so there's nothing _magical _about you." she said.

Rumple waved his hand and a small black pony had appeared, if Emma didn't see it with her own eyes she wouldn't have believe it. Then Rumple plunged his hand inside the pony's chest and pulled out his heart. Emma gasped in shock no one could just simply put their hand inside anything and pull out a heart, well as neat and clean as he did, but the pony didn't die it was still stand there, alive.

Emma couldn't believe what she is seeing. "Lie down." he commanded to the pony. The little horse laid on the floor as commanded.

Rumple squeezed the pony's heart and it starting whinnying in pain, Emma couldn't the animal suffer. "Stop! You're hurting him!" she cried.

Too late, he squeezed till the heart turned to ash and the pony went still. "Now you believe who I am?" he smiled.

"You're cruel."

"It's just a horse." he said. "Now, I have business to attend too, so be a good little girl and try to keep your voice down." He giggled and strode out of the room.

Emma got to her feet trying to catch up to him but before she made it to the door, it shut all by it's self. She was stunned for moment then anger quickly replaced and she began beating and kicking the door. "You can't just leave me in here! Let me go! You can't do this to me!"

* * *

Everyone felt it, something had happened. Snow had been in the woods with Red doing target practice, Charming wasn't far away keeping watch on the women, Regina was at the castle practicing magic when they all felt something.

When Snow, Red, and Charming returned to the castle Regina met them in the thrown room.

"Something happened." Charming stated.

"Yes, I felt it too." Regina replied equally surprised.

"What do you think it is?" Red asked Regina. She shook her head, "I'm not sure, but I can find out."

Snow on the other hand felt something else, like a weight that has been lifted.

* * *

Emma could tell it was getting dark, and her voice hurt from the all yelling and screaming for help. She hoped that anyone was inside to help but no one came. She couldn't believe what had transpired earlier, was she really in a land where magic existed? But then what happened to the pony was proof enough. Then their was the matter of every fairy tale character existing as well. This was all too much for her to handle, give her six school exams in different subjects, and a ten essay in one day that was a piece of cake to her. But this, magic and fairy tale stories being real way too much.

Giving up she collapsed on the lumpy cot feeling defeated. Fortunately, for her cries for help did not go in vain, a man nearby was keeping an eye on the castle where Rumplestiltskin resided. Having met his orders he made his way back to the Jolly Roger.

* * *

Killian took another swig of rum then slammed the bottle on his desk. He was no where near drunk but he wished he was he had his opportune moment and he didn't even so much as lift a finger!

No, he stood there like a fool and just let him go along with that girl he wanted.

There was a knock on his cabin door. "What." he snapped.

Smee cracked the door open, "Cap'n? I bring you news."

"What is it?" he demanded the sooner he found out the sooner Smee will leave.

"As you know, Rumplestiltskin returned to his estate and he's left but he's still in the Enchanted Forest and he has the girl locked away." Smee reported.

Killian saw this as another opportunity, have his men enter in the crocodile's domain and take the girl and then when the crocodile comes after her he'll get his revenge. It was brilliant!

"Mr. Smee, prepare the men. I want them to raid the castle tonight, and I want them to bring the girl." he smiled darkly.

* * *

Emma must have fallen asleep because she awoke when the door opened again. Rumplestiltskin was coming towards her.

She just laid still not knowing what he might do. "Hand me your wrists." he requested.

_Oh, please tell me he's not some sick pervert_ she thought. She kept wrists to herself, Rumple was getting sick of her defiance he reached out and forcefully took her wrists and bounding them together with rope.

He tied it so tight that it hurt. "Now. Come with me." When she didn't move he grabbed the collar of her shirt and threw her to ground, hard.

"Get up and move." he growled. Not wanting any more of his abuse she slowly got up and he shoved her out the door and up the stairs.

They walked down a hall way and from Emma could see tapestries hung from the walls, the hall way was dark the curtains were closed so no light could enter.

He led her to more stairs they both walked up leading into what looked to be a library, and tables with tubes and viles containing strange objects that she couldn't see nor name.

He set her in a chair and circled her like prey. "Now, let's see what magic the savior contains." he said heading over to one of the tables.

"Excuse me?" Emma said, "What magic? What are you even talking about?"

"So full of questions and demands, why don't you do us a favor and be quiet unless you are spoken too." he said in an annoyed tone.

"And what makes you think I'm going to listen to you? Huh? You took me from home, made my friends and family forget who I am, locked me away in some cell-" before she could continue he was front of her suddenly then back handed her across the face.

"Shut. Up." he said simply but very darkly. Emma felt tears in her eyes, but she held them back and simply glared at him. She prayed for some one any one to come an save her.

* * *

Killian's men were by what they guessed to be the servant entry, one of men picked the lock until it clicked and the door opened. They all entered inside.

"Take what you will, but bring the girl to me, alive." Killian had ordered his crew back on the ship, they scattered into different directions, soon the sound of crashing glass and men shouting filled the castle.

Rumple heard the racket and decided to investigate. As soon as he disappeared Emma got up and ran in the same direction as Rumple careful of not running into him.

She heard talking and laughter headed her way she turned in the opposite direction, she came flying around a corner when crashed into someone, she fell to the floor.

She looked to see who she collided into a man, both fell to the floor in impact. From Emma could gather he was round, sort of short, and her wore a red hat.

He seemed to study he for moment then offered her his hand. "You alight, miss?"

Emma, with her wrists stil bound together, got up as quickly as she could and ran away from him, then she ran into two more men. They looked like they were dressed as pirates. They spotted her, "Say, isn't that the girl the captain wants?" one of them asked. Emma felt her blood run cold, she backed away slowly.

The other smiled at her, it made her feel uncomfortable. "Yes, it is." he conformed.

They began to stalk towards her but before Emma could make a run for it they caught her by the arms. She thrashed and kicked to get free but the grip they had on her were too strong, like trying to break free from a boa constrictor.

"Boy, she's a feisty one!" one of the men laughed. They both had her on each arm eventually she just gave up the fight, they led her outside where they all entered moments before.

They walked through the woods, Emma practically ran to keep up with them. "Where are you taking me?" she demanded but received no answer. Then they came to the forest's edge which led to a beach. There were three row boats ashore, the men led to her to the boat obviously wanting her to get in.

Deciding it would probably be best to obey she complied and sat in the boat. The men rowed to a ship that was in the distance, Emma didn't like where this was going she looked around frantically wondering what her chances were at making it shore.

She wasn't considering how deep the water was but what was in the water. As if they could read her mind one of the men spoke. "I wouldn't if I were you, one could only guess what's in these waters."

"I'm not getting on that ship." she said.

"That's not for you to decide." the brawny man countered.

The hell it wasn't! What kind of place did that reptile monster bring her, was it okay to tie women down and if they weren't obedient you beat them?

The men tied to boat to a large ship one went on the rope ladder first then Emma then the other man was behind her.

Once aboard they held her captive again, in the distance Emma could hear men shouting. The rest of the crew was returning to the ship, they were worried for none of them found the girl, but all their worries vanished when they all saw her aboard, then the man with red hat appeared and walked to Emma.

"I'll take it from here, men, back to your duties." Smee ordered giving he was the captain's first mate the crew obeyed him as well.

He gently grabbed Emma's arm and led below where the crew slept, or at least it looked like where the crew slept. She just hoped she wouldn't be sleeping with them.

"Sit here, miss." the man commanded gently. He had been the kindest by far so she obeyed him. A tear rolled down her face, why is this happening to her?

* * *

Killian was writing in his captain's log when he heard someone enter the cabin, he looked up to find Smee standing there. He returned to writing in his log.

"What do you want, Smee?"

"We have her, captain." He looked up then a smile appeared on his face, "Lead me to her."

Killian followed his first mate to the crew's quarters and when he entered the girl looked at him, he felt as if someone punched him in the gut. The girl was beautiful she took his breath away, literally. He had only observed the girl from afar, and when he danced with her it had been dark he couldn't see her face all that well. But up close and in much better light she looked like she'd been sent from heaven, like an angel.

She had long wavy blonde hair it framed her face beautifully, gorgeous blue eyes they remind him of sea when it's calm, pink lips that beckoned him to kiss her. He quickly composed himself he can't let his lusty feelings control him at the moment.

Emma recognized him instantly he was the handsome stranger she danced with, what was he doing here? She looked down at the floor keeping quiet.

"We're assuming that the crocodile had her in a cell and she managed to get away, the men caught her trying to make an escape." Smee told Killian. He didn't make eye contact with Smee as he spoke his eyes were on the girl, wondering what the crocodile wanted with her.

_Crocodile? _Emma question inwardly. Well no better way to describe him considering what he'd done and the way he treated her.

"Ahoy there." Killian said addressing the girl now. She timidly looked up at him, "Aren't you lucky to be alive."

"Lucky? I was prisoner of whatever that man is, Rumplestiltskin I guess, now a prisoner of pirates! And I was taken from home and no one had a clue who I was! How is that lucky?" Emma hissed. She looked down again not wanting the pirate to see her tears.

"Most people would thank their lucky stars that they've escaped Rumplstiltskin. Why did he bring you with him in the first place?" He asked.

Still looking down she answered him, "He brought me here because he thinks I was born in the Enchanted Forest and to see what magical powers I had or something, it doesn't matter he's insane and strange."

Killian chuckled, strange was an understatement. Having heard him Emma looked up at him and glared.

"You think this is funny? You're no better than he is, filthy men kidnapping girls planning on making them slaves or rape them." she said angrily.

Killian bent over to where his face was close to hers she turned away slightly, "You've got quite a tongue, my dear, I'd like to see what other uses it can do." he teased just to get a rise out of her.

She turned giving him a disgusted look, "You're disgusting." she seethed. He chuckled knowing his remark worked. "But of course that's all you know is disgusting, isn't it, pirate?" she tried to insult him.

"A pirate saved your scrawny bones from clutches of Rumplstilksin." he said pointing his hook near her face.

Emma looked down not wanting to speak to him any more. "Whatever." she mumbled.

"What's your name, lass?" he asked.

She looked up in anger at him, "I don't have to answer to you." she said.

"Oh," Killian admired defiance, "Well, I can make you." he said in such a way that sent cold fear down her spine. "But to prove that I'm a gentlemen I'll simply ask again," he bent to face again, "What's your name?" he whispered darkly in her ear.

Out of fear of what he might do she answered him. "Emma. My name is Emma." she looked back down at the floor again.

Killian looked back over to Smee who had a shocked look on his face like Killian did, they both knew exactly who she was and why Rumplestiltskin wanted her.

He step over to one of the shelves and grabbed a blanket and handed it to her.

"Welcome aboard, Emma. It's a pirates life for you." he smiled

**I do hope you guys are enjoying this so far! Please leave a reveiw :)**

***I do not own these characters.* **


	6. Rescued

**Rescued **

**Chapter Five**

"No!" she protested. "I'm not going to be some one else's prisoner, take me back home."

"As much as it would pain me, and trust me it would, I cannot take you home simply because there are no more magic beans," he lied, "and according to you everyone has forgotten who you are. So what would be the purpose of taking you home?"

_Magic beans? As if this place wasn't strange enough! _"Then drop me off somewhere, anywhere. Just don't make me stay on this ship." she begged.

"Sorry, love, but you're stuck here till I say other wise." he said. It would be nice to have a female on board the ship for the time being, she can entertain the crew and him.

Emma has had enough of this she wasn't going to be someone's slave or plaything, an idea formed in her head. "Fine, can you at least show me where I'm sleeping?"

Killian was shocked by her giving up so fast, then smirked. "Come I have a special place for you, my dear." He was going to take her to his cabin, he decided that he'll get to enjoy her first.

She stood as he gestured for her to go first, _perfect_ she thought. With all her might she punched him in his Adam's apple and he went down gasping for air, Smee rushed to grab her but she kicked him in his crotch, he fell to his knees holding himself.

Emma wasted no time she ran onto deck finding it empty, the crew must have gone below for the night she made her way to the side of the ship spying the long boats. Before she could a leg over someone gabbed her from behind.

Killian had secured his hooked arm around her mid section and putting his good hand over mouth to muffle her screams. Emma struggled to free herself but nothing worked, "Don't make this harder than it has to be, love." he whispered in a threatening tone.

Emma ceased her movements knowing that her attempt to escape failed.

Killian held on to her not trusting her if he let her go, "Mr. Smee!" he called.

"Aye, cap'n." Smee said as he walked slowly his crotch still in pain.

"Fetch the keys to the brig, our lovely guest is going to learn what happens one takes such actions to escape." he said. "Aye, sir." Smee glared at Emma.

Killian made his way below deck still holding on to Emma, they went past the crew sleeping quarters down some stairs, Emma saw two barred cells on each side.

Killian opened one shoving her inside, he shoved her so hard she fell to the ground. Smee then appeared with the keys, Killian slammed the cell door and locked it. "Some time in here should reconsider your attitude, as I said, my dear, you're staying on this ship till I say so." he said.

"You're cruel." she stated.

"Others have called me worse." he replied then left.

Emma looked around her cell, there was a leak coming from some where making the floor damp and a small pile of hay served as bedding. She didn't know what was better Rumplestiltskin's cell or this one. At least his had a bed, whereas, here was hay like she were a farm animal.

It was cold down there and all she had for warmth was the clothes on her back. She sat in the corner where hay laid attempting to keep warm and tried to sleep.

"That girl has one hell of a kick." Smee said. "And a hell of a punch." Killian added his jaw was slightly sore. He realized he had more admiration for her bravery and her feistiness. She caught him off guard which amazed him, she was full of surprises.

No one dared disobeyed him nor take such actions like she did escape, people normally cower, beg, or make a deal to keep their life, but not Emma. She was a fighter.

"Rest well, Mr. Smee." Killian descended into his cabin. As he laid in his bed his thoughts were on Milah, as they always were. He started drifted in and out of sleep till he finally was asleep.

* * *

His dreams that night were different, normally they were of the day Milah died and these dreams would plague him all night. This night was different.

He was sailing, Jolly Roger going at a steady pace, crew doing their duties, and at the bow of the ship long brown hair blew in the wind. He smiled wanting to be next to her, "Mr. Smee, take over." he ordered.

He made his way to her, she always enjoyed being on the bow of the ship she'd tell him it made her feel free. He came up behind her pulling her to him, he held her close enjoying the moment. He turned her to look in to her eyes she smiled at him, he leaned in for a kiss but something was happening.

Her features were changing she looked much younger, green eyes soon became blue, and brown hair turned to long wavy blonde. Emma stood before him she looked frightened once she caught glance at his hook she became more frightened. "Let go of me, please let me go." she begged as struggled free. "I hate you!"

For reasons he can't explain this hurt him, he didn't want her to hate him he could show her that he's different. Emma climbed the bow of the ship Killian moved to stop her but he was too late, she jumped into the sea.

Killian awoke with a start. He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily, what in the bloody hell was that? What did he care whether or not she hated him, he didn't care for her much.

He got out of bed and decided a drink was in order.

* * *

Three days had past since Emma was brought aboard the Jolly Roger, she hasn't been let out of her cell since. Only person she would see is the man called Mr. Smee had been the only one down there bringing her meals. She would never eat it would be left over broth with a stale piece of bread, and stale water.

She starved herself not caring if she lived or not, why she was giving up surprised her but it's not like anyone would miss her. With it being so cold down below and her not eating she wasn't going to last for long.

The next time Emma awoke the ship had stopped, from what she could hear there was chatter, splashing water, and seagulls. They must have stopped near land but Emma was too weak to care. Darkness claimed her once more.

Up on the main deck Killian and his men were preparing to make port at Tortuga, they arrived there earlier that afternoon, finally the ship docked and after Killian paid docking fees the men were off doing what pirates do best, pillage and plunder.

Before Killian left the ship he went below to check on the girl, after that dream he had he thought it best that he kept his distance. If she behaved with him for the next few minutes he'll consider letting her in Tortuga with him. He came to the girl's cell only to find her sleeping he thought of waking her but thought better of it.

He joined his men at the main pub and ordered a round for his crew, unaware of what's taking place on his ship.

* * *

Two men, who have been watching the ship since it docked, waited till every last one of the crew had left. As they watched the captain leave they snuck aboard looking for anything worth taking, and they did

One of them went below in search and he found Emma's cell. "Oi, Bill! Come here!" the man called out.

Bill, a scrawny fellow, walked over to were his friend called, "Lookie at what we have here." He pointed at sleeping Emma, "I think we'll some fun with her!" said Bill already feeling aroused.

"Yeah, she's beautifully curved and round in all the right places." Smith said. He couldn't wait to get a hand full of her breasts.

They searched around for the keys, Smith found them in the captain's cabin then ran back down to unlock the cell. He got it open and they both went inside.

Once they got a closer look they could see she was deathly pale, her lips were chapped, and a little too skinny. But it mattered not they could have their way with her whether she's healthy looking or not.

Smith, being the strongest, lifted the girl over his shoulders she moaned then mumbled something but didn't wake up. The men left the ship planning to take the girl to where they lived and make use of her.

Killian and his men finished their beers and planned on going to another pub just down the street, they were laughing and hollering into the street having a good time. He briefly thought of Emma but dismissed all thoughts of her when someone bumped into him and kept walking.

"You, stop!" Killian called out. The man stopped but didn't turn around. "Even gutter rats have more manners than you just displayed." he continued.

"I…I…I'm sorry, sir." the man replied. He turned facing Killian, he could this man was scrawny and timid. This man remind him of a mole rat.

"Ah, I was wrong. Not a rat at all, more," he said, "More like a mole rat!" Him and his crew laughed while the man just stood there taking the cruelty.

Killian approached him then pushed the man to the ground, his men continued to laugh as did he. "What's your name," he asked as lifted his foot shoving the man back to ground, "mole rat."

The men continued their laughter when a much larger man appeared, "What's going on over here? Bill, you arlight?" Smith asked him, holding the girl over his shoulder.

It wasn't uncommon that someone would be carrying some body over there in this place, however, when Killian noticed the strange attire and golden hair he knew who it was immediately.

He drew his sword, "Where did you find her?" he demanded knowing the answer very well.

The one named Smith spoke, "Her? We found her."

"That's not what I asked." he growled. For some reason he had to get her back, he didn't want her hurt. And, by judging her current state they probably knocked her unconscious.

"We found her in a brig on a ship." Bill admitted knowing well they stole from the wrong pirate, he got a good look at the hook and knew they were in deep trouble.

"You mean you found her on_ my _ship, in _my _brig." he said in a clipped tone. These men were dead men in Killian's eyes.

"Put her down!" Bill whispered to Smith, but Smith never took eyes off Killian. Just to see what he'd do, Smith purposely dropped the girl to the ground. Killian heard her head hit the ground and somewhere in his icy heart it broke watching her be treated this way.

"Men," Killian called out, they readied their swords, "Give no quarters to these two."

Smith finally had fear in his eyes, as for Bill he made a run for it followed by Smith. The crew ran after them careful not too step on Emma, Killian stayed behind.

He knelt down to her and that's when he finally got a look at her, she wasn't unconscious because they hit her, she was unconscious because she was sick. Her beautiful face was pale, she had dark circles under her eyes, her gorgeous pink lips were colorless and chapped, and she was dangerously thin.

Killian scooped her into his arms and his way back to the Jolly Roger, all he could think about is that she can't die.

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review! :) **

***I do not own these characters* **


	7. Secret Agendas

**Secret Agendas **

**Chapter Six **

Emma was in and out of consciousness. In the short time she had awoken she could sense that she was laying on something soft, a bed, she guessed. Before she could confirm it she slipped under once more.

Killian had been watching over her since he brought her back to ship hours ago, and not long after he'd come back Smee had rushed into his cabin to report that the girl's cell was open only to find her asleep on the captain's bed.

"I need cold clean rags, a bowl of cold water, sheets, and hot fresh broth, now Smee!" Killian ordered. He was afraid he'd lose her not because he cared for her, but of how valuable she is. Daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, savior from the Dark One, oh yes this girl could be of great use to him.

"Cap'n, what are your plans for this girl?" Smee asked, as he entered the cabin with new clean rags and bowl of cold water.

He sent the tray on the bed near Killian. "I plan to use her to my advantage, of course." He dipped the rag in water then laid across the girl's forehead.

"Captain, that can be dangerous. What if the King and Queen discover her presence here, you know they have their ways of finding out things, especially with Regina on their side." he said. Other than obtaining rare and valuable objects, Smee was also good at finding out information that is needed. And since he knew of the girl's destiny, or at least what is prophesied, this gave Killian the advantage he needed.

"Worry not, Mr. Smee, I am well aware of the dangers in having her aboard this ship." Killian replied. "Now, bring that hot broth then return to your station."

"Aye, cap'n." Smee said, he shook his head as he left. He cared for the captain and always looked out for him. He hoped in having this girl something good will come out of this.

* * *

When Emma awoke again her eyes finally opened, they felt somewhat heavy at first. She felt she was on a bed, thank goodness and that was proof all those terrible things were a result of a nightmare she had. Funny, it all seemed real.

_Just another dream! _she thought. She knew that whole magic fairy tale thing was a load of-

"Ah good, you are awake." a smooth voice greeted her. Her head turned to find the pirate sitting beside the bed, he must have been sleeping because he stretched then looked at her lazily. Killian had dosed off but then heard her stir and watching her open her lovely eyes.

She rubbed her temples in frustration and groaned, "It wasn't a dream."

"What wasn't?" he asked curiously.

"This!" gesturing all around her, "It was all real, I can't believe that I-" she stopped realizing something.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked as she froze fearing one move and the sheets that covered her will vanish.

Killian smirked, "I had to remove them. They were damp and cold from keep you in the brig, on top of that you had a fever, so your clothes are gone."

"You removed them." she said barely coming out as a whisper. She was so shocked and felt violated.

"Relax, darling, I kept my eyes where they were supposed to be, though I have to admit I was sorely tempted to look." he winked at her. She rolled her eyes at him. He gazed at her through the sheets she felt as if he was raping her with his eyes.

"Will I be getting them back?" she clutched the sheets to her nude form. He was amused by her efforts to keep the sheet on her when he could just snatch it from her fingers. But where was the fun in that? He'll have some fun with her first.

He stood slowly, "Well, I don't know. What are you willing to do to get them back?"" he asked as he crawled on the bed hovering over her.

Emma tried to sink into the bed to keep her distance but he kept getting closer, her heart was accelerating, and palms were sweating, in the good way. That doesn't make any sense, this man has made her stay against her will, probably will make her do things she doesn't want to do, and he's exciting her! _Oh, I'm gonna need some serious counseling!_

"I'm not going to do anything. But you are going to give me my clothes." she said trying to sound forceful.

"Oh, wrong move, my dear." he said seductively, he pulled the sheets right from her hands leaving her upper part bare but his eyes never left hers. Emma attempted to cover herself but he caught both her wrists and held them above her head, making sure his hook didn't injure her.

"Please, don't." she weakly pleaded. He had no intentions to be rough with her, he just wanting to start getting into her head. Ignoring her he pressed his lips to neck kissing her ever so gently, he nibbled then smoothed it over with his tongue. He only kissed her neck but it was enough to make her want more, he brought lips to hers and what surprised them both is that she responded to his kiss. Emma completely surrendered open her mouth to allow him better access.

He expected her to resisted but she welcomed his kiss, and he was enjoying the kiss he was wanting and thinking things he shouldn't be. All to suddenly he pulled away covering her in the process.

He stood trying to collect himself. When he spoke he did not look at her, "You will have fresh new clothes." he managed to say before leaving the room. He locked it so she couldn't leave but more importantly so none of his crew mates go snooping around for her.

* * *

Emma just laid there. What had had she been thinking! She didn't even know the man, and here she was sucking face with him. Though she is a virgin Emma had never felt more like a whore, granted she'd had only two boyfriends in her life but they never went passed second base, and they never kissed her like that.

She had to admit, the man knew how to kiss. But that was it, he knew how to kiss so that women will give themselves up to him, well not this girl.

Emma got out of bed, she wrapped the sheet around her securely and bolted for the door. She twisted the knob only to find it was locked. _Damn it! _she cursed. Great, now what was she going to do? She couldn't believe this she was a prisoner, on a pirate ship! By Captain Hook! A man she read about as a child. Disney portrayed him as a buffoon-like villain, chasing after a boy who cut off his hand, and chased around by a crocodile wanting to eat the rest of Hook.

As Emma saw this Hook was no buffoon, he looked like a bad boy you see on covers of romance novels. Emma knew this because she's read a few. He looked like the swash-buckling hero who every girl swooned over, but after how he's treated her since she's been on this ship Emma was beginning to think he's living to his true nature. She has to get off this ship and fast.

She looked around spotting to circle windows, big for her to climb through? Only one way to find out. Emma grabbed Hook's chair from his desk and pulled it to one of the windows. Unlatching it she pushed it open, she poked her head out. It was a bit of a drop from the window to the water. Emma attempted to climb through when she thought she was making progress her hips weren't getting threw. She huffed she always hated that her hips were so wide, knowing she wasn't going to get through that way she gave up.

* * *

Why did he just do that? He liked kissing her but he liked more than he should have and he loved the way she responded to him, no fighting, no resistance, just…total surrender. He had thought she'd put up a fight but nothing, sure she was making demands at him but no threats or defiance.

Still docked in Tortuga Killian decided he'd go purchase some clothing for the girl. During the day Tortuga looked like any normal town but at night is when the true colors are shown, he was just about to walk into a clothing store when he heard his name being called.

"Killian." It came as a soft whisper but he heard it as clear as a bell. He scanned the busy street to saw no one addressing him. He was just about to turn when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

There was a woman standing at the corner of the shop, and not just any woman but it couldn't be she was dead. She died right in his arms, it can't be her.

He looked at her but can't believe what he was seeing. She disappeared behind the shop he went after her, he kept her in eye sight but never caught up with her. How did she get to be so fast? He stopped when he saw her going to the jungle.

She must have sensed he stopped because she turned and motioned for him to follow her. He followed her in thick jungle wondering why she wanted him to follow her here, she led him to a waterfall and behind it was a cave.

Killian walked along the water bank then entering the cave, the water was loud echoing in the cave, mist danced along in the wind. He could see her she was standing feet away.

"Milah." he said happily, he took a step forward then stopped when a cloud of purple smoke engulfed her.

As the smoke cleared the woman he thought was his love turned out to be a trick, he should have known. The figure standing before him he knew all too well, and wanting nothing to do with her.

"Hello, Hook." she greeted him with a sly smile. The woman dressed in red stared at him waited for him to do something when he didn't she spoke. "It's been a long time."

Others knew her for being the queen of hearts in Wonderland, here she was known as, "Cora." he bit out.

"Oh, Hook don't look so cross, how else was I supposed to get your attention." Cora said.

"There are other ways." he replied, trying to control his anger.

"Perhaps, but then what fun would that be." giving him a smile.

He lunged at her and she disappeared causing him to land hard rock. She reappeared tsking, "You can't kill me, Hook. Why don't you sit down and listen to an offer I have for you."

He got up and sat on a rock, his head was spinning from hitting the ground but he ignored it.

"You are in possession of someone very special, someone who can bring peace in all the realms." she said, knowing very well if he lied she'd know.

"What of her?" he asked suddenly feeling protective of the girl.

"I want her." Cora said simply. "She is the key to destroying the Dark One, she can weaken him, strip him of his powers and you can finally get your revenge you've been after." Cora watched Hook hoping he would take her bait.

Hook looked at her, "I already knew this, that is why I have her. She is the savior everyone has talking about, and now I have her as leverage."

"Like I said, I can make you a better offer. Bring the girl to the Dark Palace, unharmed, and I will make sure Rumplestiltskin is weak enough for you to get your revenge, and I can bring your lost loved one back." she said.

"And how will I know that you will keep your word?" he questioned, he wasn't sure if she could do such a thing. All magic has it's limits.

"Because I have the power to do things you can only dream of." she replied.

Hook knew this all sounded to good to be true, getting revenge and getting Milah back but what option did he have? He couldn't get close enough to kill the crocodile, and Cora was indeed powerful but more powerful than the crocodile? Only one way to find out.

"Deal." was all he said.

She smiled big, "Excellent, bring the girl to my dark palace and you shall be rewarded."

He nodded then turned to leave soon he was gone. Cora chuckled darkly, he was such a fool he actually believed she could bring back the dead? He's more love sick than she realized which was perfect.

With the savior in her clutches Cora will indeed become the most powerful in all the realms and no one can destroy her once Emma is dead.

* * *

Killian guessed the girl's sizes in purchasing her clothing then he headed back to his ship barking out orders to set sail. He barged into his cabin causing Emma to jump in surprise, she had managed to make a toga dress out of the bed sheets, this amused him a bit.

He tossed her new clothes on the bed. "As much as I would hate for you to change here are some new clothes for you." He turned to leave to give her privacy.

"Wait, you're bleeding." she said.

He touched his forehead and looked at his hand. "It seems that I am."

"Sit, I can clean it for you." she told him. Why she wanted to do that for him was beyond her.

He should have left the room, he should have laughed at her concern for him but he didn't, instead he found himself obeying her and sat on the bed watching her.

Emma strode over to him examining the cut on his forehead a small cut just needs cleaning, she took one of the rags that have been brought to his cabin and dipped it in a bowl of water, that was used to cool her fever, cleaning the wounded.

Hissed as the material touched his head. "Sorry." she said quickly, then again as gently as she could touched his head again he didn't move this time.

Killian noticed his chair was under the windows. "Escape plan didn't go well." he pointed out. Emma watched him as she spoke, "Apparently not being as how I'm still here." He chuckled, this girl had such a tongue.

He watched her as she resumed cleaning his cut, he was memorized by her beauty. She glanced at him, "So, you're the actual Captain Hook?" she asked flicking her eyes to his silver hook.

He looked down at his hook then back at her, "The one and only." giving her a lazy smile.

"And I'm truly in a place were every fairy tale character is a real person?" she asked. Not sure if him confirming it would help.

Killian had to be careful with how he answered her. "Aye, it's true. Why do you question it?"

"It's just hard to process, I guess. Not everyone wakes up and finds themselves in the same place as fairy tale characters." she explained. She finished cleaning his cut. "There the cut is clean and it's barely noticeable." She pushed a few strands of his hair to hide it.

He stood, "Thank you, my lady." he winked a her.

Emma looked at her feet trying to hide her burning cheeks, then looked at the clothes he got for her. "How did you even know what size to get me?"

"I guessed, but won't matter since I'll be tearing them off you later." he said, it was meant as a joke but she didn't see it that way.

"If you think I'm going to sleep with you, you can think again. I would never sleep with you! I don't care how handsome or charming you think you are, you think with just a simple kiss or your good looks will get a woman to swoon and see to _your_ needs! Lord, can only guess what you've done with woman, call me crazy but I'm sleeping with you and a bunch of other woman you've been with. They may have come easy but I'll tell you this it's not happening with me! You filthy disgusting, conceded ass!" she declared.

He advanced upon her then, "I think you may owe me, my dear. After all, I saved you from the crocodile, saved you from being violated, and cured you from sickness." he said. He wouldn't act on this he wanted her to come to him willingly.

_Violated? _Something must have happened while she was sick, she couldn't think about that now. She took a step back from him keeping distance, "I don't care! I'm not repaying you by sleeping with you. And if you try and force yourself on me, so help me I will fight you." she threatened.

"We shall see." he walked to the doorway and called out for Smee.

"Aye, cap'n." he appeared by the captain's side.

Killian looked menacingly at Emma as he spoke, "Show the girl where she can clean herself up and make sure she dresses in her new clothes then put cuff her to the shackles," he looked behind her she followed his gaze, there were long chained shackles bolted to the wall along with a nest of lush pillows. "If she isn't done in thirty minutes put her in the shackles, naked." he continued.

She stared at him in horror, "You wouldn't."

"Try me." he challenged.

She gathered the clothes and Smee gestured for her to follow him. As soon as he showed her the bathing quarters she slammed the door, and sank to the floor. Hot tears leaked from here eyes, this was the first time Emma got to cry to let out all the frustration. From having her friends and family lose memory of her to now, she cried for a long time forgetting about what Hook's orders were.

Smee could hear her crying. He decided to not follow his orders, he felt sympathy for the girl and let her have some time.

**Here's a new chapter for you guys, please leave a review! :) **

**Here are some fun facts about _Once!_ Lee Arenberg plays Grumpy/Leroy , but also plays Pintel in _Pirates Of The Caribbean 1-3_.  
**

***I do not own these characters!* **


	8. Part Of The Crew

**Part Of The Crew **

**Chapter Seven**

Emma jumped awake when a mop landed on her lap. "Wake up, love, today you are going to work with the crew." Killian told her. He drew a key from his coat pocket and unlocked her from the shackles.

Emma was frightened by the fact that she would be chained up in his cabin, but he didn't do anything other than compliment her new attire. When she managed to get the clothes on she was impressed with what he had picked out for her.

A white blouse that hung off her shoulders, she liked the puffy sleeves. Black leather pants that clung to her every curve but she had to admit they made her butt look good. Black boots that came to her knees, and a black under bust corset. She had a bit of difficulty with the corset, when had enough she timidly asked Smee for help.

Smee chuckled, then asked her to turn around. He did the laces up and adjusted it to her body.

"Thank you, I've never wore these before." she said, examining herself in the mirror. "Where did you learn to tie these things?"

"Before I left my home I had three younger sisters, and after a while you tend to pick up a few things." he answered. "Come, I must take you back to the captain's cabin." he grabbed her arm gently tugging her along.

When Emma and Smee entered Hook was no where in sight, Emma relaxed a little. She sat on the nest of pillows while Smee put her wrists in the cuffs.

"What is he going to do to me?" she asked.

It took a moment for Smee to realize what she was really asking. "You have nothing to worry about, miss, he won't do anything you're not willing to do."

"Has he ever took a woman against her will?" she had to know just in case he jumped her in the middle of the night.

"No," he told her, "Though he is a pirate, he has morals. A code he lives by you might say."

"Oh." Emma was shocked, he has morals? "I'm sorry for kicking you when I was first brought here." she said apologetically.

"Actually, it's quite alright. You see, at first, I was angry at you but a while later I looked at it from your point of view. I would have done the thing as you." he said.

He finished cuffing her, then felt a ping of guilt. "I'm sorry that you have to be this position, miss." he said then turned to leave.

* * *

A while later Hook came through the door, he spotted Emma. Pirate attire really suited her, the corset lifted her breasts nicely, and the leather pants showed off her delicious curves. "Your clothes look great on you." he complimented. At first, he was at a loss to say something, normally words t never failed him now this girl left him speechless.

Emma didn't acknowledge his compliment she just kept her eyes down. When she remained silent Killian decided to go to sleep.

When he awoke that morning he saw that the girl hadn't moved, he wondered if she slept like that all night. Guilt washed over him, maybe chaining her up wasn't the best idea. He thought that since she was going to be aboard his ship she might as well contribute.

He got up and made his way below where they kept supplies, he grabbed a mop and bucket. She'll start out with simple tasks. When he came back to his cabin he threw the mop in her lap, causing her to jolt awake.

"Wake up, love, today you are going to work with the crew." he said. Taking a key from his pocket, uncuffing her. She didn't move.

She stared at the mop then at him, "You're going to make me clean the ship?"

"Unless you'd rather have _nightly_ duties." he said giving her a wicked grin.

"Mopping sounds a lot better." she said quickly standing up.

He chuckled then gestured her to walk out first. She made her way down the hall way, glancing back at Hook now and again. When she came up to the main deck the sun shown brightly, she could smell the salty sea air, and the crew going about the ship.

"Mates!" Hook called out, "This is Emma, she is one of us now. No one is to touch her in any way, if I see it or hear about it then you will walk the plank, am I clear." their heads nodded knowing their captain will follow through on his threats.

He turned his attention back to Emma, "You will mop the deck, I want this deck spotless, understand?"

She nodded. Smee handed her a bucket of water, taking one last look at Hook then she walked to the front of the ship to start her chore.

Two hours pasted and Emma was almost done with mopping when she accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, gosh! I'm sorry." she quickly apologized.

"It's quite alright, miss! No, harm done." the sailor replied cheerfully. "Say, you're rather quick with the mopping thing." he added.

Emma noted how far she came. "Yeah, I guess I am. I did chores around home, and mopping was one of them, I guess I got faster with time."

"Impressive, I used to be on mop duties until the cap'n put me in charge of cleanin' the crew quarters." he told her.

"So, I guess I took your job." she said.

"Ah, don't lose any sleep over it, lil lady. It's nice to have a change." he said. "I suppose I should introduce meself, names Scrum." he hold out his hand for hers.

Emma hesitated before taking it, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Emma."

"Well Emma, welcome aboard!" she smiled, she half expected the crew to treat her cruelly. Once she finished mopping Hook gave her a new task and she managed to make another friend, and the day continued like this.

Dusk was approaching and the crew finished up the last of their duties then they would go below deck for their own amusement. Emma noticed that Hook was no where in sight, she started to head for his cabin when one of the crew members called for her.

"Oi, Emma!" she turned to find Scrum to coming to her. "The lads and meself were wondering if you want to come below deck and join us."

Her eyes widened she took a step back, Scrum sensed what she might be thinking and said, "Oh no, nothing like that! We aren't going against the captain's orders, don't worry. We just would like to show you how a pirate ends his day."

"Okay." she said. She followed him below deck where the crew slept, they were moving things around to make a space. They were passing around mugs and setting up chairs.

A few of them took the seats with instruments in hand, then music filled the air along with laughter, singing, and dancing. The crew played many songs Emma watched them in fascination and she was enjoying herself, clapping along with everyone, laughing, and few of them asked for her to dance but she politely refused.

Then Scrum began to dance, they no particular rhythm they followed just doing their own thing. He approached Emma, she tried to say no but he grabbed her hand and had her dancing. He let her go but she continued to dance.

* * *

Killian had retreated to his cabin hours before the crew had finished their duties. He knew it was plenty dark outside and the girl hasn't shown herself. He grew concerned and went to search for her.

She was no where in sight, when he heard the commotion below deck he jumped to the conclusion that the crew had disobeyed him. He stomped down and found something he wasn't expecting.

The girl wasn't being harassed by the crew, she was fun with them. She was dancing along with music, Killian's eyes were glued to her the way she moved, the way her hair swayed with her, and the way she lit up the room.

He stood in the corner just watching her, the way the girl, no Emma, the way Emma enjoyed herself. He decided to leave before he was noticed, he felt strange stirrings in his heart, something hadn't felt since...He brushed it off as being tired.

Over the next few days Emma learned most of the crew's names, and learned a few things about the ship. She has yet to return to Hook's cabin the crew made her a bunk and she slept with the crew. To her surprise and relief they did not touch her, they actually come to think of her as a little sister.

They told her tales of being at sea, and how each of them came aboard the Jolly Roger, then they told stories about the captain. Emma found she was captivated and fascinated by the captain's stories. She wondered if he was truly the villain stories had made him out to be.

One morning, Jacob the look out, called out that they were close to land. Emma could see in the land growing bigger and bigger.

"The eastern side of the Enchanted Forest." Hook's voice came behind her. She looked at him, "We just getting supplies here then sailing to an island after." he told her.

He made his way to the ship's wheel, Emma watched him for a moment then went back to her chores.

* * *

Once they docked the crew made their exit off the ship, Emma was the last to leave but before she could get a foot on the plank Killian suddenly appeared, blocking her.

"Going somewhere, lass?"

Emma sighed, "Yes, I was hoping to go ashore with the crew."

"Ah, now see I can't let you do that. Though my men may like you, I, however, don't trust you." he said.

"Wow, what a shock." she shot back sarcastically.

"These are the options you have," he continued, ignoring her comment. "You can stay on the ship locked in the brig, so I know that you _are _on the ship."

"What?" she said angrily, crossing her arms. "We're back to that?"

"Let me finish. Or you can go about the town, but you have to stay with me."

Her blood was boiling she hadn't really thought of escaping, but now he's put it in her head. It wouldn't matter because he'll catch her, still with her arms crossed, "Fine." she said through her teeth not meeting his gaze.

Killian kept turning his head making sure Emma was behind him, every time he did she would always be looking at something, she was fascinated by the village.

Emma stopped at a jewelry booth and examined the beautiful pieces, gold, silver, and copper decorated the booth with different colors strung with them. Some where beads, others were emeralds or rubies, and few were diamonds.

Killian came up behind her, waiting patiently. She must have sensed him because she turned around. "I'm sorry, I just wanted look. We can go."

"No, it's alright you can look."

She gave him a small smile then went back to looking. These two necklaces stood out to her, the pedants on them were stone, glass stone.

"What are these?" Emma asked Hook.

He peered to see what she was looking at, "Those are the stones of Vertias."

"Their what?"

"Stones of Vertias, little lady." A gruff voice answered. The sales clerk stood from his chair walking toward the two. "There's a legend behind each of these necklaces. Here in the Enchanted Forest we have true love, and one can only know their true love by kiss or by these stones. However, these stones tell you of your soul mate. It is told that, when you've found your true love the stone will turn crimson, and the stone allow the wearer to share the life and soul of their lover, united for all eternity.

"Wow." Emma whispered completely awe struck by the story. "How many people wear these here?"

"The stone only appear to these are destined for true love, there many but I've only sold one pair to the King and Queen." the clerk replied.

Killian wanted to leave now, he didn't want Emma questioning about the king and queen she might discover who they are, or worse, some one might know who she is. Moreover, he knew very well what these necklaces were and wanted nothing to do with them.

"We must go, now." he told her. He grabbed her upper arm tugging her along.

"Thank you!" Emma called to the clerk. She almost tripped trying to catch her footing. "What's your hurry?"

"You were delaying us." he lied. Still holding on to her he brought her into a bar.

"I hope you know I not going to drink." she said. Killian looked at her, "Who said I brought you in here to drink. You are to stay with me, therefore, you go where I go." he said, walking through and sitting at a table.

She rolled her eyes, some of the crew spotted the captain and sat with them. Though the crew was fond of Emma she kept to herself, thinking about what the sales clerk had said to them.

_The stone only appear to these are destined for true love. _

The stones appeared but who they for? Her or Hook?

Suddenly men were yelling and there was the sound of glass was breaking, a bar fight had escalated and soon men looked as if they were huddling. The bar tender yelled for it to break up, one by one the men went their own ways, and a man struggled to get to his feet.

Other than his hair being disarrayed and busted lip, he was very well dressed for being in a bar. He wearing leather black pants, _men really like those pants around here _Emma thought. He also had on a button up vest, with light brown silk shirt under complete with a black scarf tucked around his neck. He also wore overly large top hat, made stick out. It almost looked like he was dressed in a suit.

Making his way to an exit he staggered past Hook's table, they didn't notice the man walk by or Emma sneaking away from the table to make sure he was alright.

Emma called out to him. "Hey, you okay? I saw what happened." she said.

His back was to her then he turned as if confused it was him she was addressing.

Emma waited for him to respond but he didn't. He continued to walk, out of concern Emma followed him. He walked into the forest near the village, Emma hesitated she wasn't armed nor was she skilled enough to be armed.

But her curiosity won out, she pressed on.

* * *

Killian almost forgot that girl had been there, but when he looked where she was seated she was gone. Anger and fear ran through him how did she get by without being seen?

"Where did the girl go!" he shouted, fuming. His men were silent they didn't even see her leave.

"Cap'n!" one the crew men called from the entrance. "I saw her following that man a moment ago." he told him.

Killian and his men all rushed from their seats following where the crewmen pointed them, Killian would never admit out loud but he hope they reach her in time.

The man went deeper and deeper into the woods, Emma was starting think she should head back, but can she find her way back?

"Ummm are you going to be okay out here?" asked Emma.

He stopped abruptly, straightened and then faced her. "Me? Oh, I'll be just fine besides I got what I wanted." he said, a little too casually. Oh yeah, following him wasn't the best idea. Damn her selflessness and curiosity!

Just then Hook and his men appeared, Emma had never happier to see him. Killian stood in front of her as his men encircled her, swords drawn.

"Oh, goodie more sacrifices." the man smiled. He pulled a stake from the ground and where they were standing the ground disappeared from under them. They all landed in a pit.

**Finally, got this chapter unloaded! Hope you guys enjoyed it and please leave a review :) **

**FuN fAcTs: The character Emma I use for this story, she also plays a mermaid in a show called _H2O: Just Add Water. _She plays the character Bella. **

***I do not own these characters***


	9. Deals

**Deals**

**Chapter Eight**

"Can it be?" Snow asked desperately. Regina had just informed her that there is talk that the savior has returned.

"It's just talk as of now, but I can find out more." Regina told her. She was just as anxious to know if these rumors were true, she's been wanting to see her step-granddaughter for some time.

"Do what you can." Snow said. Regina made her exited. Snow had been in her study reviewing requirements for crops to grow on the farms when Regina had come rushing with the news.

Snow couldn't remember the last time she smiled this long, just think her daughter back in the Enchanted Forest. Snow prayed these rumors were true.

* * *

Emma and the men groaned in pain, from hitting hard ground and landing on top of one another.

"Are you alright, lads?" Killian asked, as he stood up first. He spotted Emma and immediately become furious. This was her fault that they ended up in a trap.

"What part of you are to stay with me did you not understand?" he grounded out.

Emma pulled herself out from under a couple men and stood. "I didn't do this on purpose." she said, feeling her head then wincing in pain, she'll be growing a second head for sure. "Besides, you don't own me. If I want to leave, I damn well will."

He had enough of her back talk, he strode with purpose towards her, instinct told her back off but she held her ground.

"I suggest you watch that pretty little mouth of yours before I do something I'll regret." he said, towering over her.

"Didn't realize you were capable of such feelings." she shot back, almost nose to nose with him.

"Feelings aren't the only thing I'm capable of, my dear." he implied.

"All talk and no action, why don't you put your money where your mouth is." she challenged him.

The two glared at each other, tension was building between them he was sorely tempted to push her against the wall and kiss her senseless, that where he really wanted to put his mouth. Emma wanted to punch him in the face badly, she can't stand being in his presence but she wasn't going to let him treat her this way.

She stared into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, sure she wanted rip him a new one but at the same time she was so attracted to him, especially now. This tension between them was over whelming.

Before anything more was said, the man appeared at the top of the pit. Emma and Killian broke the stare and gazed up.

"Ah, finally the bickering ends. As fun as it would be to see where this goes I'm afraid I have to leave, you see, I don't want the giant mistaking me as one of the sacrifices." he said, amused.

_Giant?!_ Right, Emma almost forgot where she was but still didn't hide her shock.

"Release us or you will regret it!" Killian yelled. His voice dripping with the promise of violence.

"Hmmm, let me think about that…..no." He stood turning to leave.

Emma had to do something she wasn't going to let them suffer because of her foolishness. "Wait!" she yelled.

The man huffed in frustration, "Now what?"

"I want to make a deal for the release of my friends." she said, hoping he would listen. Killian looked at her, why would she do that?

"Sorry, missy, but I'm not in the negotiating mood." he said, standing up to leave.

"I'm the savior!" she blurted out. There were a few gasps from the crew, Killian became more angry at her. But Emma wasn't attention to their reaction, instead she watched the man freeze and study her.

She had no idea why she said that but it obviously worked. The man just looked at her probably thought she was bluffing. Then he left, _damn it_! She thought that might have worked.

A rope ladder came rolling down from the top the man was hold it, "Only the girl comes up, anyone follows will be killed."

Emma looked at the crew then at Killian, "Don't." he mouthed, shaking his head.

She just glared at him as she walked to the ladder, "This is my fault I'm fixing this." More so at him then the crew.

She proceed to climb, she was afraid it would snap. The man offered his hand, she took it and he hoisted her up.

He rolled the ladder back up then to the girl. "Follow me." He led her a cottage not far from the pit.

He opened the door then offered her to go in first. "Sit." he said, once they both were inside pointing at a trunk. He took off his overly large hat and long coat.

Emma looked around, the cottage was plain but simple but also over flowed with hats. _Must make hats for a living._ She noticed a small table in the near the fireplace. On the table was a tea set, and a stuffed rabbit, she guessed that this man had a child.

She sat on the trunk waiting for him to speak. "I knew who you were before I even left the bar." he said, his back was to her.

"How?" she asked.

"For a long time there has been talk of a savior who will destroy the Dark One." He turned the giving her the once over, "Funny, I wasn't expecting a girl."

"Look, I don't think I'm this savior you people are talking about, but I want to make some sort of a deal that concerns my friends." Emma said.

* * *

Back in the pit, Killian had many attempts to climb out of the pit and get to Emma. Each time he though made success he make a step or grab something and completely pull out, causing him to fall back.

He wasn't the only one trying, his crew members were trying to get out too. Killian got up and tried again making extra sure where he stepped or grabbed, this earned him better results because know he rolled on to the ground at the top. He laid there for a moment or two then got right up and threw the ladder down the pit for his crew.

He turned for the cottage he could see in the distance.

* * *

"You are the savior." the man stated, how could this girl not see it?

Emma sighed in frustration, this was getting her no where. Then she eyed the tea set again. "Do you have a child?" she asked.

The man looked sadly at the table, "Yes, and I need to get her back. That's why you and your friends were in that pit." he explained.

Just then Killian busted the door down, startling Emma and the man. "Not anymore." he grinned.

"That's it," the man, out no where, pulled out a gun and aimed it at Killian.

For Emma it happened in slow motion, she got up as quickly as she could, placing herself between the gun and Killian. "NO!" she cried.

"Damn it! Now the giant won't come!" he shouted.

"Why would you want the giant to come here?" Emma asked, trying to keep clam. She stood her ground not wanting Killian hurt cause of her.

"He was suppose to take you and your friends in exchange for my daughter." he said, the gun shaking in his hand. Emma could see the confliction on his face.

"We were bait so that you could get your daughter back?" Killian asked, he sounded disgusted. "You take innocent lives of men for one child?" Emma shot him a warning glare to shut up.

"I was playing a game with her in the Forest one day, and we had finished up and we were coming home. Then ground began to shaking, they were impact tremors, a shadow cast over us. He grabbed my daughter and took her away. I tried to followed him but he went up his bean stalk. I've made it up there once but he was waiting for me at the top, and he pushed me then I fell and fell down. The trick is to go up the bean stalk while they are sleeping or not there."

"And that's why you built the pit." Emma guessed.

"Exactly. But given your lover is here that mean that the rest have escaped too."

"First off, he's not my lover. I can't stand him." Killian felt a twinge disappointment at her words. "Secondly, I'll get your daughter back."

"You will." they both said at the same time.

"Yes, since the crew has obviously escaped, in exchange I'll go up the bean stalk," _Boy, that felt odd to say, _"and bring your daughter back."

"Lass, there's no way I'm allowing you to do this." Killian stated.

She turned to him, "As I've made clear, you do not own me. I make my own decisions, and as far as I'm concerned I came here to make a deal for you and your men freedom. Being as how you are already here, I'd say half the deal is done. Now I'll take care of the rest, and if you don't like it feel free to let me go."

All he could do was blink at her, he was dumbfounded. She left them to exchange something for their freedom, nothing about hers. Oh, how he wished he was her lover because if he was would have kissed her right then.

Yes, he going to admit it to himself now, he liked her. He wasn't going to deny it anymore, she could have ran, she could left them to this man, instead she put them first.

"Then there's only thing to do," he said, then grinned, "I'm going with you."

Emma's anger disappeared. "Why? I can take care of myself."

"Be that as it may, love, you're still new to this place. I'm pretty sure giants aren't common in your world." he said, crossing his arms. "Plus, you've yet to learn how to handle a sword, lucky for you, I know how too."

"Good point." she admitted. "Fine." Feeling slightly grateful she wasn't doing this alone, though a small part of her was glad it was him going with her.

He smiled then. Emma turned back to the man, "I think I should know your name."

"My name is Jefferson. But around here people call me the Mad Hatter." As they shook hands.

Then it dawned on Emma, the tea, the hats, and the rabbit. Granted the rabbit wasn't a live animal but still she should have guessed.

"I can't imagine why." Killian remarked, Emma elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well, dawn will soon be upon us, shall I take you to the bean stalk?" Jefferson asked.

"Is there anything you have that could against a giant?" Emma asked Jefferson.

"No I…wait I think I might." He strode over to the trunk and pulled out a small sack. "This is powder made from poppies, he inhales it and he's out cold."

"And you never used before, why?" asked Killian.

"This requires a two man job, and until now no one has really volunteered to go up there." Jefferson replied.

"At least we have something." Emma said to Killian.

The three set off into the forest.

* * *

Cora watched the three in her crystal ball, Hook was being very slow in delivering this girl. Although, she had seen the looks that Hook and the girl are exchanging. If Hook does fall for the girl she could use it to her advantage.

**Alrighty, here's another chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Please leave a review :)**

***I do not own these characters!* **


	10. First Bean Stalk

**First Bean Stalk**

**Chapter Nine**

The dark night sky began to turn pink as the sun began to rise, the three travelers stopped at the forest's edge to a clearing, where a giant bean stalk grew. The travelers pressed on.

As they all found themselves feet away from the bean stalk, Emma could not stop gawking. From what she could tell the bean stalk grew past the cloud line, maybe more, she also remembered she wasn't a fan of heights either. She couldn't focus on that now, she made the deal now she has follow through.

"Ummm, it's more….freakier than what the story describes." Emma said, still looking at it with awe.

"Well, shall we press on? His daughter awaits." Killian said, as he continued to walk.

"Wait, if every fairytale character is real here, doesn't that mean that Jack, the giant slayer, killed the giant and every one lived happily ever after?" she asked.

"Whatever story you think you know, my dear, is most certainly wrong." he answered.

"Something about a magical golden harp, and land that was happy and cheerful because of the magic golden harp, but one day a giant shadow cast over the land and the harp was stolen. A farmer named Jack sold his cow for some beans, then later that night under the moon light the beans grew under his house, and the bean stalk led him to giants realm. He defeated the giant and returned the harp and everyone was happy again." Emma quickly explained. She looked at Hook who was trying hard not to smile.

Oh, how the girl amused him. "Sounds like a lovely tale." he replied, smiling. "But the truth's a little bit more gruesome." his smiled faded. "Jack, this man fought in a terrible war, defeating all but one of the evil giants. However, one giant survive, strongest and most terrible one of them all, now we'll have to get past him to-"

"Get my daughter." Jefferson finished.

"Indeed." Killian said.

"We better start climbing," Emma said, her hands were shaking at the height of this bean stalk.

"Wait, in case we get separated," Killian took off his dagger holster and motioned for Emma to come to him.

He spun her so that her back was to him, "Stand still." placing his hands on her hips. "There's a good girl." he whispered to only where she could hear. He secured the holster to her waist.

"To give you some protection, but luckily you've got me to protect you." he said, grinning at her, which sent shivers throughout her body.

Emma took one last look at Jefferson, then she eyed the bean stalk. She let out one big breath and began to climb, Killian soon followed.

* * *

How long have they been climbing? Hours? Days? It felt like an eternity to Emma, they were way beyond the cloud line now, she couldn't look down if she did she freeze in place, no would be able to move her.

Killian, however, was having no trouble. He was ahead of her a bit and each time he glanced back at her she was struggling.

"First bean stalk?" he teased, she glared at him. "Well, you never forget your first." He continued to climb. "You know, most men would find your silence off putting, lucky for you, I love a challenge."

"I'm…concentrating." she lied, partially. She was concentrating on not looking down, she was terrified but wasn't going to let him see that.

"Sorry, love, I don't buy that," he saw right through her, "You're afraid, afraid to talk, to reveal yourself, to trust me. This would go a lot smoother if you do."

"Giving the way you've treated me, I have my reasons not to trust you." she said, "Besides, you're used to people not trusting you." she stated.

"Ah, pirate thing. Well, I don't need you to share, you're somewhat of an open book."

Oh, this ought to be good. "Am I?"

"Quite." he smiled, then he turned serious. "You've got a lost look in those lovely eyes of yours, the look of being abandoned." he said, which stopped her short. How would he know anything about being abandoned?

"How do you know about that?" she asked.

"Like I said open book. I spent many years in Neverland, home of the lost boys. They all share the same look in their eyes, the look you get when you're left alone." he explained.

"Yeah, well I didn't come from Neverland." she said, she wouldn't admit it but he had nailed it.

"An orphans' an orphan." he replied.

* * *

They continued to climb for Emma what seemed like forever, they finally reached the top. Killian jumped on a ledge of a wall circling the top of the bean stalk.

Emma was about to do the same when she made the mistake of looking down, just as she feared she froze in place unable to move. Her breathing was similar to a fish that's been pulled form the water, she had a vice grip on the vines, and her eyes were tightly shut.

Killian looked back wondering why she was still there, "Come on, love, here we are slaves to time, so in other words, tick tock."

"I can't." she said.

"What do you mean you can't, just jump." he told her. What was she scared of? The giant, perhaps.

"You were right, I am afraid. I'm afraid of heights but couldn't the Mad Hatter know, I didn't want him to think I chickening out of the deal. Now you and the crew won't be free. I'm such a coward" she revealed. She didn't like people seeing the vulnerable side of her, especially Hook, now here on the bean stalk he's got a clear view of it.

Killian's heart softened, she was afraid of heights yet she climbed all this way just to free him and his men. His likeness for grew a bit more.

"Listen to me, love, you aren't a coward. You nearly there, all you have to do is jump a few inches, and I'll be there to catch you if you fall." he soothed. His words were true, he didn't think her a coward. She was facing her fears to help him and his crew, it didn't brand her a coward in his eyes.

She timidly opened her eyes, "You promise?"

"I promise." putting his good hand over his heart.

Again, she looked down. She could almost feel her heart stop. "It's so high."

Killian could hear absolute terror in her voice, she truly was afraid. He tried a different approach, "Emma," this was the first time he's called her by her name, "look at me." he asked her softly. When she didn't he tried again. "Emma, please look at me."

Her eyes slowly met his, "Now, all I want you to do is focus on me and do as I say." he said in feathery tone. Oddly, it was relaxing her, all she could do was look at him everything around them seemed to disappear, only her and Hook existed.

"Now on the count of three, I want you to jump and I'll catch you." she only nodded.

"One." _I can do this, I can do this_ she chanted to herself.

"Two." she took a deep breath.

"Three. Jump!" she closed her eyes and she did. The next thing she knew strong arms were around her, Killian had kept his word in catching her. Still holding to her he brought her away from the edge. She was afraid to open her eyes.

She was panting, holding on to him. "You're alright, darling, look around you did it."

Her eyes fluttered open, she looked around the place was made of stone, and in ruins too. Giant skeletons laid here and there, it reminded her of a war zone that was left to be observed.

She realized that she and Hook were still holding each other, "Ummm, thank you."

He smiled at her that caused her insides to melt, she pulled away from when he noticed her hand was red, not good.

"Emma, give me your hand." he asked, urgently.

"What?" she said breathlessly.

"Your hand it's cut, let me help." he said.

"No, it's fine." she tried.

"No," he grabbed her wrist using his hook pulling her to him, "it's not."

"So now you're gonna be a gentleman?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Giants can smell blood, and I'm always a gentleman." He pulled out a small bottle, pulled the cork out using his teeth then poured the liquid on to her hand.

"Ow, ow! What is that?!" she asked, trying to pull her hand away but he didn't let go.

"It's rum. Bloody waste of it." Then he produced a scarf wrapping it around her hand.

"Here's the plan, wait for the giant to fall asleep. When he does we sneak past him into his cave, where prisoners are kept." he told as he bandaged her hand. Then took one end with his hand and the other with his teeth, not taking his eyes off hers tied it. He did this in such sexual and seductive way that it caused her to wonder what else he could with his teeth.

_Whoa, there!_ her mind screamed at her. "And then." she asked dumbly.

"Then we run like hell." he grinned.

"We don't have time to wait for the giant to fall asleep. We can you use the powder Jefferson gave us to knock him out, that way it'll give us time to find his daughter and climb down the bean stalk." she said. Oh, his grins and smiles made her weak in knees, but now wasn't the time to think about that.

"Point well taken," he said, he smiled, "You'd make one hell of a pirate, if you ever consider becoming one." He handed her the powder, the buttons on his sleeve were undone which gave her a full view of a tattoo he had on his wrist.

"Who's Milah?" she asked, curious.

His smile disappeared his face turned sad and slightly angry. "Some one from a long time ago, and let's leave it at that." he said, walking away from her.

Oh, great now she upset him. So long charming Hook and hello pirate. "Hook, wait! I'm sorry, I didn't know." she apologized.

He turned back and looked at her, her face apologetic and she was right she didn't know. "Don't worry about it, love. Now let's catch ourselves a giant. Before we do I want to do something."

"What's that?"

"This." He closed the distance between them and crushed his lips to hers, he kissed her passionately making her go weak in knees once more. She wove her arms around his neck, her fingers tangled in his hair.

He loved how responsive she is to him, he also loved how their lips fit together perfectly. And this was the second time he's kissed her. How he pressed her body close to his that it felt right, soft meeting hard, heaven. And any pain he had over Milah's death seemed to disappear when Emma was around, especially in a moment like this.

Slowly pulling apart from each other trying to catch their breath, "I wanted to do that in case we meet our doom." he whispered, as his knuckles caressed her cheek.

"And if we don't die?" she asked, leaning into his touch a little.

"Then there's plenty more where that came from." he winked. "Oh, and another thing I think you and I are at a point where you don't need to call me by my nick name anymore. You can call me by my given name."

"Which is?" Emma felt odd at not knowing his actual name, his crew referred to him as captain or Hook not his name.

"Killian Jones." he said.

"Killian, I like it. It fits you." she said truthfully. Much more him than Hook.

The way his name sounded coming from her mouth excited him in such way that he had to pull away slowly, if she felt that it would terrify her.

"Thank you, lass, now let's get ourselves a giant!" he said enthusiastically.

**Another chapter for you guys :) Please leave a review! **

**And in case you haven't heard _Once Upon A Time _season 3 returns Sept. 29th! **

***I do not own these characters* **


	11. Gentle Giant

**Gentle Giant**

**Chapter Ten**

Emma had successfully climbed the statue that was right next to the main entrance of the giant's castle, this height didn't bother her but after what she climbed this was cake.

"You ready?" Killian called out, holding a bone from one of the skeletons.

"Yes." she answered. He ran to a enormous shield then started to beat it with the bone, causing a loud banging noise. Enough to well…wake a giant.

He hit the shield a few times but all was quiet, then a loud roar pierced the air. The giant was awake, violent tremors shook everything around, it caused Emma to loose her balance. She held on for dear life, the giant appeared moments later and the tremors ceased, he looked around to see where the noise came from.

"Oh, great!" she muttered to herself, he was bigger than she anticipated.

Killian saw she wouldn't be able to hit him the powder at the angle she was at, he came from his hiding spot.

"Oi! You big git." the giant saw him then, "Yeah, you! You want to kill a human? Huh? You to kill a human, well I'm worst human around so come on then. Come on then!" He ran towards the statue Emma was perched. The giant eyed him angrily.

The giant bent to grab him perfect height now, just a bit closer…closer and she threw it the pouch landed right on his face, the powder exploded on his face. He fell instantly knocking him out cold.

_Job well done. _Emma thought to herself. But wait something's wrong, where's Killian?

"Killian?" she called out, no answer. "Killian!" she yelled again this time a little louder.

He appeared from the giant's side, she let out a sigh of relief. "He's out cold. I don't mean to upset you, Emma, but I think we make quite the team."

"Let's go find the girl." she said.

* * *

Emma could not get over the fact that how tall and how big this place was, they were heading to were Killian claimed that the giants kept his prisoners.

"The prisoners will be kept near the treasure, giants like to kept their prizes close." Killian explained.

"Treasure?" Emma wondered, "As in gold, coins, and jewels kind of treasure?"

"Precisely," he said as they neared the treasure hall. "They horded all their greatest stolen treasures in here. Piles of jewels and very room filled with coins." he said distracted. He eyeballed a pile of coins, picked one up and smelled it.

Emma turned around wondering why he went quiet, she saw him sniffing a coin. She rolled her eyes, of course being a pirate he couldn't resist gold. "Come on, let's get to it." she urged.

"What's your rush, love?" Was he serious? Did he not remember the sleeping land mass that could wake up at any moment?

"How long do you think that magic knock powder will last?" she asked him, irritated.

"I have no clue." he simply answered.

"Hence, the rush." she retorted.

He eyed her for moment, _so determined _he thought. "To right, lass." he pocketed the coin and proceed to walk. "Come, just past this treasure room are the prisoners."

He walked ahead of her leading the way, they entered a large room filled piles of treasures, and everything was gold. She was in complete awe, she'd only read about stuff like this as a child but to be here in person was a different experience.

They both came into a dark room adjacent to the treasure room, the only light was from a window, way beyond Emma and Killian's reach. There were several cells all had their door open, except one.

"Hello?" Emma called out, not a sound except her echo.

"If anyone is alive in here, make yourself known." Killian voiced.

They heard feet shuffling in the dark, Killian pulled Emma behind him, putting his hand on his sword. A small figure appeared, it was a child. A girl. Her dress was torn, her face was dirty, and her hair was completely tangled.

"Who are you?" she asked in a small voice.

Emma stepped from behind Killian and offered the girl a gentle smile. "We've come here to rescue you."

"Really?" she asked, hopeful. Emma strode to the cell offering the girl a comforting hand, she took it as tears of joy leaked from her eyes. Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! You have no idea how long I've been hoping for someone to come and get me out of here." she cried.

"It's okay now, my friend and I are going to get you out of here." Emma comforted. "Where does the giant keep his keys?"

The girl's sobbing stopped, "You mean, you don't have them?"

Emma shook her head. "The giant keeps his keys on him at all times." the girl revealed.

"What!" Emma shouted. Just as she did tremors caused the ground to shake, then there a roar. The giant was awake.

Emma looked at Killian terrified, "Now what?" before he could answer the giant had stomped into the treasure room, and spied the intruders.

The giant ran at them causing the treasure to scatter everywhere, before Emma and Killian could make a run for it the giant was suddenly in front of them. His face was filled with anger, he breathed angrily, his fists clenched tight.

"Come on, you big git!" Killian challenged at the giant. The giant merely swatted Killian like he was a common house fly, his body slammed into the wall with a thud. He was out cold.

"NO, Killian!" Emma cried. She tried to run to him but the giant grabbed her, she struggled from his grip but it was hopeless.

"Why are you here?" the giant spoke.

Stunned Emma struggled with an answer, "Uhhh…I…we are here for the girl. That's all we've come for."

"YOU LIE!" he shouted, his breath causing a gust of wind.

"No, no I swear! That's all that we've come for. Just give her to us and we'll be on our way no harm done." she rushed to say. The giant squeezed his hand tighter it was becoming harder to breath.

"You came here to kill me." he accused.

Emma ceased her struggling. "Kill you? No, we've come to do no such thing. We just want the girl, if you want we could make a deal."

It seemed his expression got even angrier, "Last time I made a deal with _your _kind it cost me my people, now I'm the only one left." Emma looked right in his eye, though his face showed anger his eyes showed great sorrow.

"If I were here to kill you, don't you think I would have done it while you were knocked out?" she said calmly.

The giant studied her, he knew she had a point but he wasn't going to give in.

"I'll probably try to kill me if I let you go." he said.

"No, I swear it." putting her hand over her heart.

The giant could see that this girl had true and kind heart, he lowered his hand let Emma go. She ran to Killian, "He's not dead." the giant told her, she let out a sigh of relief.

"I had a dream once, I wanted to be human. I was so fascinated with the human world, but I was betrayed by humans and I lost my family because of my mistake. Should you try anything I will not hesitate to kill you." he warned.

"No harm will come to you, we came for her and to take her home." Emma nodded toward the young girl.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"My name is Emma."

"Emma," he paused, "I'll remember the name. From now on consider us as friends, anything you need, or anything you want, just ask and it's yours."

Emma smiled at him, he searched his pockets and produced a key. He unlocked the door and the girl sprinted to Emma.

She had one small request. "Would be too much to ask to carry us down the bean stalk, considering." she asked, gesturing to unconscious Killian.

"It would be no trouble at all." he said, smiling.

"Wait! I didn't catch your name." she said.

"It's Anton." giving her a bow.

"Anton." It suited him well. "Thank you, Anton. And in return of letting us go, I'll will find a way to make you human size and you be one of us."

Anton gave the most gleeful smile she'd ever seen, with that, Anton carried the three travelers down the bean stalk.

At first, Jefferson was terrified when saw the giant then a joy cry broke out when he saw his daughter, Grace.

Emma had never seen a happier sight, somehow Killian's crew located the bean stalk and come to help their captain and Emma. Once they saw Killian's state they carried him back to the Jolly Roger, whilst Smee hung back walking with Emma.

"You are a brave girl, miss."

**Here is another chapter for you guys, I'm going to be at Disneyland for the week so no chapters this week. Enjoy! please leave a review :) **


	12. True Feelings

**True Feelings **

**Chapter Eleven **

Killian awoke with pain, his rib cage was sore. He recalled being swatted by the giant then next came darkness. Then he remembered Emma crying out for him. That alone made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time, since…he pushed the thought away.

He opened his eyes, his sight adjusted to the brightness of the room. He gazed over to his desk, Smee was using his arms as a pillow while he slept at his desk.

Smee awoke with a start, he rubbed his eyes then peered to what he thought was a sleeping captain but he was very much awake.

"Cap'n, you're awake." he said gladly.

"It would appear so, now kindly tell me what happened being as how I was slammed into a wall and now I'm in my quarters." he said, and what about Emma? Was she alright? Is she hurt? Where these concerned feelings came from he did not know nor would he voice them.

However, Smee knew the captain well and he learned to read between the lines. "Emma is an extraordinary girl, cap'n." Smee stated.

"Indeed, but that is not what I asked." Killian said irritably.

Smee grinned slightly and continued, "As I was saying, Emma saved your lives she somehow convinced the giant to let go and he even brought you two safely down the bean stalk. The crew and I heard where you two were so we came for you, but by the time we got there you and Emma were already on the ground and we carried you back to the ship, we had Joe, our somewhat of a doctor, examine you. You have a few sore ribs and a bump from hitting your head." he finished.

Emma? His Emma? Wait _his_ Emma, where in the bloody hell did that come from?

"Where is she?" he asked, he was afraid that she might be gone. He knew it was foolish to feel afraid but he did and couldn't explain it.

"She's resting at the moment, she's had a lot of excitement these past few days so I thought it best that she should rest." Smee explained.

Killian nodded not trusting himself with words.

"I'll go fetch you some water." he stood making his way to the door.

"Bring rum instead, and when Emma wakes tell her I want to see her." he requested.

Smee nodded and left the room. As he gathered what his captain requested, what he said about Emma was no lie, she was extraordinary not because she was the savior. She had risked her life to save the crew and Killian.

And did so again, according to what she told him about the bean stalk. Smee knew the captain needed Emma, though he loved Milah but she would have never gone to the lengths Emma did.

The captain would deny any feelings he might have for Emma, but Smee could see differently.

* * *

The moment Emma's head hit her pillow she was out. But her brain was far from tired, she would have different dreams, and they would consist of her and Killian and it was far from rated G dreams.

She would see her and Killian rolling around in bed in the most erotic ways, she could feel the heat radiating from his skin, his rough hands touching her in the gentlest way, his hot breath on her skin, his lips leaving trails of fire where he kissed, and his masterful tongue. The scenes were so sensual it felt so real but when she awoke she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed and hot and bothered.

Though she's had a hard time admitting to herself, she was developing feelings for the captain. She shouldn't be but she couldn't help the way she felt, the way he defeated her from getting raped, at least that's what he told her. Nursed her back to health when she was ill, provided her with clothes, and a place among the crew.

The way he calmed her when they claimed the bean stalk, and then that kiss. She hasn't much experience with boys or men for that matter but she's read enough books to know that when a kiss makes you weak in the knees it usually means the guy is meant for you.

But that is just stories, right? But then she remembered where she was at. She also remembered that story about those stones, how they appear when true love is destined. Does that mean…no she and captain Hook meant for each other.

Emma thought herself ridiculous, she's been here way too long but she has no where else to go. Rumple made sure that anyone who ever knew her wouldn't anymore. Which left her to stay here, though they had a rough start she felt like belonged here on the Jolly Roger.

She decided to open her eyes, knowing her brain wasn't going to let her rest anymore she decided to get up for some food and drink. As she walked in the kitchen she saw Smee exiting almost bumping into each other.

"Oh, miss Emma, you're awake!" he said surprised. "I hope you rested well?"

"Yes, Mr. Smee, I did. Thank you." she smiled politely.

"Very good, miss. The captain requested rum so I'm bringing it to him, and he also requested your presence when you woke." he told her.

"Oh, ummm." was all she managed to say.

"It's alright, miss, you don't need to go right away. Get something to eat and then go to see him. I will tell him you will see him shortly." he said.

She nodded and he left. Her heart was beating at a million miles an hour, the thought of seeing him was exciting her. She felt nervous her palms where shaking and sweating, was this because of her newly discovered feelings for him? She suddenly lost her appetite for her stomach felt funny, she decided to douse some water then muster up the courage to go see Killian.

* * *

Though it was painful Killian managed to sit up, Smee brought him the rum he wanted and he explained when Emma will be seeing him soon. Just then there was a knock on the door, "Enter." Killian said.

Emma opened the door timidly, her eyes met his and both felt some sort of pull to each other but neither acted on it.

Emma spoke first, "How are you feeling?"

"I've been through worse, darling, bruised ribs is nothing I can't handle." he said, giving her his trademark smirk.

Emma walked to the edge of his bed, then her memories ambushed her with the images of her and him intertwined in this very bed. She looked down at the floor, she could feeling her flush.

Her actions didn't go unnoticed, Killian saw her cheeks blush then she looked down. How he desperately wanted to know what's going on inside her head, so he choose his words carefully.

"Is everything alright, love?"

"Yes." she quickly answered, then continued. "I was concerned about you, I mean, the giant smacked you pretty hard."

"It's going to take much more than that to take me out." he said.

"Right, well you're okay so I'm going to…uh…start my chores." she said hurriedly then rushed out.

_What in the bloody hell was that all about?_ he wondered. She hasn't acted like this, the seas were rough when they first met but he thought that was behind them. Emma has been with them a short time but he's grown quite attached to her and he even caught himself questioning on giving her up to Cora.

This girl has surprised him in unexpected ways, the courage she's shown, how selfless she has been, and she's adjusted to pirate life so nicely. Despite his paining ribs tonight they were going to the pubs in town since they were still docked, maybe taking her out will cheer her up.

* * *

Emma mopped the deck absent minded, so lost in her thoughts she barely noticed that Smee was calling her name.

"Miss," he shook her shoulder gently, Emma jumped, "Oh, Mr. Smee, you scared me!"

"Begging your pardon, miss, the captain has announced that the crew is going to the pub tonight." he told her.

"Should he be doing that in his condition?" she questioned, she never had bruised ribs but she's heard it's not pleasant.

"He won't let anything keep him from pubs, miss." he chuckled.

"Well, I hope you guys enjoy your night." she said, maybe some time by herself will be good for her.

"Actually, miss, it's a bit of a celebration in honor of you." he said.

"Me?" she was shocked. "Why?"

"You've shown much bravery and selflessness, and he thinks we need to celebrate it." Smee told her.

Her mind screamed that it wasn't a good idea but something was telling her to go, she nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Later that evening the crew kept pace with their injured captain, Emma made sure that she stayed behind them. Once at the pub the crew ordered rum and ale, though Emma knew there was no drinking law she didn't want to drink. She feared that she may do or say something stupid. So kept to herself pretending like she was having fun but with Killian next to her.

"You're awfully quiet, beautiful." Killian observed.

Emma looked up and noticed that he was leaning close to her. She shifted uncomfortably, "Just a rough few days, that's all." she fibbed.

Unfortunately for her, Killian can spot a lie when he hears one. "Darling, is there something on your mind?"

_Yes, you!_ her mind screamed. "No." she replied. Another lie he caught but he'll let it go, maybe she'll tell him in time.

Emma's mind was racing, with him so close to her all she wanted was to sit in his lap with his arms around her. Where was this coming from? On a snap decision she thought maybe she should drink, she might get a little tipsy and hopefully for just a while take her mind off these feelings.

She got up knowing Killian was watching her, she approached the bar. "Whiskey." she ordered.

The barman poured the amber liquid into the shot glass and handed it to her. Before Emma could put the glass to her lips Killian's hand was on her shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"Having a drink." she said not meeting his gaze.

"I can see that, however, that's whiskey a very strong drink and I get the feeling you don't drink." he said, though he knew she didn't.

"You are correct but there's a first time for everything. And right now I really don't want you bothering me," she looked at him then, "And besides you said this night was in my honor, so why should I not drink?"

He simply stared at her, something was definitely wrong with her.

She brought the glass to her lips and downed the drink with one swallow, three seconds later she felt as if she swallowed fire. Her throat burned but she wasn't going to show that she was weak.

She licked her lips, "Hmmm, tasty." She turned to the barman, "Another." she ordered.

She swallowed again the burning intensified but she didn't care her scorching throat took her mind off things, and that's what she wanted.

The barman put another shot in front of her, both her and Killian looked puzzled.

"This little girl knows how to handle her liquor." said a strange man. He was tall at least Killian's height, black hair with loose strands in his face, he had a slight mustache and beard growing, his eyes where green. He wore a black cloak. Emma looked at him and when she did she got the most unnerving feeling about him. But she just smiled and accepted the drink, "Emma, no! Never take a drink from a stranger in a bar." he told her. An overwhelming feeling of jealously came over him followed by being protective of her.

She glared at Killian, "Who made you my father?"

"Oh darling I could be many things but your father is not one of them, cause in case you haven't noticed I've shared some not-so-fatherly moments with you." he whispered that last part.

She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking or her, "So? Any other girl could have been in my position you would have done the same thing, you're a pirate that's what you do. You mess with women's hearts and minds till they are under your control, well not me you pirate." she bit out.

Killian was furious with her, "Fine, don't come crying to me when this moron tries something with you." He strode off to his table. He's been called worse but when Emma called him pirate he wanted to prove her wrong. Why was she affecting him so? Milah never affected him this way.

Emma felt as if he'd slapped her, he has been kind to her now she's paying him back with a bitchy attitude. The last thing she wanted to do was drive him away.

The man who ordered her drink scooted closer to Emma, "Well, that was interesting. Is he your brother or close relative?"

"Not even close." she said turning back to the man. Taking note of how close he was, Emma shifted in her seat to where there was space between them. "What is your name?" she asked, making polite conversation.

"Guy of Gisborne, Sheriff of Nottingham." he introduced, slightly drunk.

_Holy cow! The Sheriff of Nottingham?! _She has read stories of Robin Hood and the Disney cartoon portrayed him as a overly large wolf, she was beginning to like the wolf a lot better. She must show courage, as long as they remained in the bar she should be fine.

"What is a lovely young woman doing with a band of pirates? A girl of your stature should be married." he said. His gazed was fixed on her breasts.

"I don't believe in love or marriage." she lied. The way he was eyeballing her made her want to throw up.

"That's too bad, I'm not sure if I believe in love either anymore." he confessed. He was sure if he played his cards right may get lucky, if he made himself look like the victim she'd play right into his hands.

Compassion swept over Emma, "Why? What happened?"

"I was in love with a woman, she was beautiful like you. I gave her everything and she rejected me and was stolen away from me." he said angrily.

Emma could see this caused him a lot of pain. "I'm sorry, is their any chance of getting her back?"

"No!" he slammed his fist down, Emma jumped. "She made her choice and now she's with child, his child. I haven't seen her since."

He looked at the girl he frightened her and that's not what he wanted. "I'm sorry, sensitive topic for me." he said more softly putting his hand on hers.

She gently slid her hand away and put it in her lap, if anything she didn't want to let this man think he was being led on.

_Good girl_ Killian thought _Don't fall for that idiot of a sheriff_. He carefully watched Emma and the sheriff, he knew exactly who that man was and he hoped Emma could handle herself. If not he would step in, no matter what he told her earlier. The man's reputation made him look like a saint, there was talk that he's had three women at the same time though Killian was a pirate he had more morals that.

"Listen, if those pirates are holding you captive I can help you." he offered. He glanced at the band of pirates and noticed their captain was watching her closely. Must be his whore, if offered the right price maybe he'd give her up for a night.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm with them willingly, their like family." she said truthfully.

"Come now, no one wants to be with pirates willingly. Especially since it looks like you're the only girl aboard, unless it's for other reasons." he looked at her open and down.

"And what would those reasons be?" Emma asked.

"Well, a beautiful girl as your self needs to make some sort of a living." he said. He hoped she was good, but if she was the only girl on the ship she must be.

It finally clicked on what this man was saying, he thought she was the ship's whore!

"No, I'm there as part of the crew, I'm sleeping with any of them." she declared. How dare he make such assumption about her, however she should seen it coming the way he looked at her earlier. Like she was something to eat.

"Oh come on, little girl, it's okay nothing to be ashamed of." he said with a sly smile. "Tell me, do they sit around in circle and pass you on?"

Emma used all the force she had and slapped him across the face, "I am not their whore." she hissed. "I think you should leave."

"Why you filthy little-" Suddenly there was a sword at his throat and he stilled.

"I suggested you leave her be, or else I'll gut you right here." Killian said darkly.

"Awww, Captain Hook sticking your neck out for your little whore, are you?" he challenged Killian.

"I'm sticking my neck out for a wonderful young woman, not a whore." he stated. "Emma, did this man tell you why the woman he loved left him?"

"No." she answered him.

Killian glanced at Emma then, "She left him because he was killing innocent people and bedding many women while claiming he loved her." he revealed, leaving a few details out.

Emma should have known better, in every Robin Hood story Marian always chose Robin not the sheriff.

Suddenly, knowing Killian wasn't on his guard he swatted the sword away from his neck and punched Killian.

Killian chuckled, "Wrong move."

His crew surrounded him and Emma ready if the sheriff decided to do something stupid.

The sheriff glared at Emma, "I'm not finished with you."

With that he strode out of the bar. Emma let out a sigh of relief then looked at Killian. He stood dismissing his crew he stayed behind waiting for a chance with Emma alone.

"I'm sorry." was all she said.

"It's alright, love, you are still new to this world. I don't expect you to know everyone and their reputation." he said.

"Yes but you are still hurt from our previous adventure, I don't want you to be in more pain." she said.

His heart softened for her once more, he was well on his way of falling in love with her.

"Why don't you and I go back to the ship for a quiet dinner?" he offered.

Emma smiled at the idea. "That sounds great."

They both left the pub, they wandered into the same ally they took when coming to the pub. Then they heard someone laugh from behind them. On instinct Killian drew his sword then place Emma behind him in one fluid motion.

"That makes two things you have stolen from me, sonny boy." They both looked up and saw Rumplestiltskin sitting on an arch way.

"As my memory serves me correct, Emma was trying to escape from you when she was brought to me." he said, trying to make sure he said nothing about Milah. "I hardly say that's considered stealing." he continued.

"Why don't we settle this in a duel, winner takes the girl." Rumple suggested, knowing he wouldn't pass up this opportunity.

"I accept."

"Killian, no please." Emma begged. Killian turned to face her, "Emma, listen to me. I want to you to return to the ship. If I'm not back by sunrise I want you to sail on without me."

She shook her head, "No, I won't leave you!"

Killian crushed his lips to hers, not knowing whether he won't be able to this again. Her lips were so soft against his, suddenly taken back the moment he first kissed her. How she was completely bare under his sheets, how she surrendered to him, the way she was begging him to go on. He pulled away slowly, "Go, please." he commanded softly. He prayed that he would live through this fight, so he could show her his feelings.

Emma turned and ran for the ship, but something made her stop. She took a detour which brought her right back where Killian and Rumple are. She watched from the shadows waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Well, well, it seems you've developed feelings for the girl." Rumple said, following by a chuckle.

"It's none of your business, crocodile! Now are we done with small talk?" Killian lounged at Rumple. Every second swords clashed together, Killian turned, twisted, dodged, and ducked nearly missing Rumple's blade. Emma watched in horror, she knew Killian was skilled but it looked as if Rumple was just as skilled as he.

Killian made another lounge at Rumple, he simply side stepped him and Killian crashed into some creates and barrels, "No." she whispered.

He got right back up and crossed blades once more with him, Rumple made a move that caused Killian to kneel which gave Rumple the opportunity to step on Killian's sword and Rumple's blade at his throat.

Emma plead with her mind at Killian to not give up, but he stayed where he was.

Killian looked up at him in defeat, "Go on, I'm ready for the sword." he urged.

Emma searched for something, anything, to help Killian. She wasn't going to let him die, she was too focused on searching for something she didn't hear Rumple speaking.

"Do you know what's like to have your wife stolen from you? To feel powerless to stop it? It feels like having your heart being ripped from your chest. Actually, let me show you." Rumple plunged his hand into the pirate's chest grabbing hold of his heart.

Emma grabbed the biggest board she could lift then crept up behind Rumple, using all her strength she hit him right in the head, which caused him to fall to the ground letting go of Killian's heart.

Killian and Emma stared at one another, once again Emma proved how selfless and brave she was. Just then Rumple's body disappeared and a voice came from behind her, "Did you really think that was going to work, dearie?" Emma turned but saw nothing.

"Over here, dearie." She turned where Killian was and Rumple was behind him with his sword pointed at his back.

"No, please don't!" Emma begged him.

"Sorry, no can do. You see, he's been rather a bother to me, much like a common housefly. And you know what happens to flies." he said.

"Wait, I'll make a deal with you." Emma offered.

"Emma, no don't make any deals with him." Killian pleaded.

She ignored him keeping her eye on Rumple, "What sort of deal?"

"Emma, no!" Killian yelled.

"Let him go and the crew, and also give me two weeks of freedom then I will go back with you without a fight." Emma said, trying hard to keep her poker face.

Rumple thought about this, she would come back with him all she asked in exchanged is just fourteen days of freedom. And from the looks of it the pirate seems to be quite taken by her, what delicious irony. He gets to take the girl, yes that is excellent revenge and suffering for the pirate.

"We have a deal" then disappeared.

Killian was in utter shock, Emma just made the biggest sacrifice for him. "Why did you just do that?"

"I wasn't about to let you die." she said, nice to know he's grateful.

"I had the situation completely under control." he argued.

"Oh yeah, I can see that. His sword was at your neck and you just going to give in like that!" she countered.

"Why don't you stop being the hero for thirty seconds and think about what you have done. You just barely escape this man only just to walk right back in his clutches? He'll never let you go, he'll keep you with him till your dying breath. Is that what you want?" he said angrily. Though he wasn't angry at her, he angry because he's in love with her.

Yes, he had to admit to himself he was in love with Emma. Now the person he loved was being ripped away from him once again, and he wasn't sure if he could do anything.

"Of course it's not what I want, but for people you care about you have to make sacrifices something you don't know anything about!" she shouted.

She cared for him? But he wasn't in the mood to hear this, he going to lose her and for now he wanted to forget about it. He headed for his ship and marched to his cabin opened a bottle of rum.

**Okay, here's another chapter got you guys. Sorry it took a while kind of had writer's block but I got inspired again, enjoy! Reviews are appreciated :)**

***I do not own the characters* **


	13. Blue Lagoon

**Warning****- This chapter is rated M, love scene in second half of chapter. **

**Blue Lagoon**

**Chapter Twelve**

Emma couldn't sleep that night, she basically showed how much she cared for him by signing away her freedom but he failed to see that.

When she finally did fall asleep it felt like a second and the ship was moving, she made her way to the deck everyone was present, except Killian. She dared not ask where he is, she should have known not to have feelings for him. He was a pirate he doesn't know real love and if he did she doubt he would give her the time of day.

He was all man, and she was barely nineteen, there was no way he would fall for her. Especially, since she's untouched. Yeah, he would not want a virginal girl on his hands, he probably wants a woman with more experience.

Emma began her chores not knowing how she was going to spend her last days of freedom.

Killian was at a loss as much as Emma was, he doesn't want to condemn her to that life he should have spoke up as soon as she made that deal. But now it was too late, he thought of several different possibilities of getting her out but Rumplestiltskin would find a way around it and take her anyway.

Smee entered the cabin and leaving a bottle of rum then took his leave. From what he's seen the captain has feelings for miss Emma that he won't admit too, and Emma wouldn't admit hers either. Though she'd be a little more shy about it giving that fact that these are probably foreign feelings to her.

He knew of the deal she made, now he felt like he must do something to make the captain see and fight to keep her. Gods know that his captain deserves happiness, and the captain told Smee to set sail where ever. An idea formed in his head.

* * *

A day later, Emma heard whispers among the crew something about an island. She only listened halfheartedly, she had just finished mopping the deck when someone yelled out, "LAND!" everyone's head snapped up and rushed to the bow of the ship. There in the distance was an island, with nothing but sandy beaches and green lush jungle.

To the pirates it was time to kick back and be lazy for few days, to Killian it was a place where he and Milah spent time alone together, and to Emma somewhere to say good bye to freedom.

Killian heard they were heading to land, he left his cabin to investigate. They were headed to Blue Lagoon, or that's what he liked to call it. He remembered this one spot in the middle of the island there's a lagoon that's so beautiful it puts all other lagoon's to shame. Lot of memories with that lagoon, he glanced at Emma then who, like the rest of the crew, was looking at the approaching island. Maybe he can make new ones with her.

He couldn't hide from her forever and he couldn't be mad at her, either. She was only doing what she thought was right. He decided then and there he was going to make the most out of her final days, hopefully he'll think of something.

Emma could feel the men's excitement, they but bounced of the walls. Like taking an eight year old into a candy shop and saying "go nuts." Pretty much would describe what she was seeing now.

She saw that Smee was at the wheel of the ship, she approached him, "Why are the men so excited about this island." she asked.

"This place is like our own island, no one has discovered it and we come here to fool around, drink to our hearts content, and talk about old times. The captain calls it the Blue Lagoon." he explained.

"Don't you guys do that at bars?" she giggled.

"Well yes, but here it's just us. No one to tell us we're being to loud or rowdy. And not as many drunken bar fights." they both laughed at that.

"Blue Lagoon." she repeated. Now that the island was closer she could see it was the perfect name.

They dropped the anchor in a shallow part of the water, they would have to get in the long boats the rest of the way. Emma got in the long boat with half the of the crew, the second one contained the rest. She couldn't Killian on any of them, did he stay on the ship? Maybe it was for the best. What good is it when you feel something for someone but they don't return the feelings?

It didn't matter now. She was going to enjoy her last days whether she was alone or not.

* * *

Once ashore, the men threw off there boots and starting getting rough with each other, Emma watched in amusement and did the same thing. She took off her boots and removed her corset, leaving her only with her long white blouse and leather trousers that stretched passed her knees.

The men then began to set up along the beach, chairs, hammocks, piles of wood, food, and rum.

"Mr. Smee?" Emma called, "This island is safe right?"

"As far as I know, miss. Nothing has ever happened to us here, of course we don't stray from the beach." he said.

"I see, thank you." she smiled. He nodded and joined the men.

Emma wanted to see this place, she'd only seen islands like this in television, books, and the occasional postcards. She managed to slip away unseen, or at least, that's what she thought.

The jungle was rich and green, large over sized leaves, colorful flowers, the sounds of birds, and little animals. Emma didn't realize how much she explored but in the distance she could hear falling water. She followed the sound to a beautiful blue lagoon.

This must be why Killian called it that, for the water was so blue yet it was crystal clear. A water fall fell from a ledge, and from what she could see there was a cave behind the water fall. How romantic this place could be, the ideal place to be with the one you love she thought sadly.

"It's interesting how none of my men can find this place, but you found it with no problem." Killian's voice came from behind her. Causing her to gasp in surprise.

He was leaning against a tree, watching her exactly how long has he been there? "Where did you come from?"

"Well let's see, when two people love each other very much-" he began sarcastically.

"No, no! that's not what I meant!" she interrupted. "You weren't on any of the long boats, and I didn't see you on the beach."

"I have my ways." he winked at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Why did you follow me?"

"No one is going to hear you scream all the way out here, I thought it best if I followed so in case you got injured." he said casually.

He walked over to the waters edge and began to strip his clothing. Emma turned away when he started unbuttoning his pants, "What are you doing?" she asked, back still to him. As if to answer her question she heard a splash of water. She turned to see his form swimming in the water. He came up for air.

"Why don't you join me?" he asked, grinning at her.

"How about no." she said irritably.

"Oh come on, darling, live a little." he coaxed her.

Oh he knew how to push her buttons, "Fine, turn away until I say."

"Not going to happen, love, I want you undress right here with me watching." he said.

"You've got to be joking." she said, appalled. "I didn't watch you undress."

"That's fine with me, cause as soon as you join me you'll get to see all of me." he smiled.

Emma stood there pondering on making a run for it, he was in the water it take him some time to get to shore. "Don't even think about running, love, I know this island better than you think. I'll come after you, undress you myself, and carry you in here." he threatened. Then again he liked the sound of that, he was now hoping she would run. He didn't care if chased after naked.

"I think you're bluffing." she said, sort of bluffing herself. Would seriously run after her?

"Try me." he said, sounding a little deadly.

And she did, she bolted into the jungle. _Too easy _he thought.

Emma looked back to see if she was being followed, nothing behind her. She stopped to listen for any sound coming after her, nothing. Well, what do you know, he was bluffing!

As she turned to head to the beach she slammed right into him, and sure enough he was naked.

She was completely dumbfounded he hadn't bluffed at all. Emma was doing her very best to keep her eyes on his face, but the temptation to look at him was gnawing away at her.

"I warned you." was all he said. He then picked her up threw up of his shoulder, "Killian put me down, now!" she yelled, beating her fists on his back.

"Sorry, love, I gave you the option to stay or run, and warned you what would happen of you ran." he chuckled.

"Urgh, you're an ass!" she groaned.

"Insult me all you want, darling. But deep down you wanted to be chased." he said.

Emma kept her mouth shut because though she won't admit it, she secretly wanted to run to see if he would chase her.

He brought them back to the lagoon and as he threatened he sat her on her feet, and he was going to undress her.

"Wait, can't we talk about this." she begged, would he force himself on her? She hoped he wouldn't.

He turned her so she was facing him, she kept her eyes on his face. Completely under his spell. He slowly descended down on to one knee, his eyes never leaving hers as he undid the laces of her pants. And with such gentleness he slid them down her legs, she held his shoulder for support.

Her legs were smooth he thought as his fingers slid down, he made sure she didn't loose her balance. Now her pants were off, the blouse he'd picked out for her was a bit long for her. It looked like a short dress. He stood back up, he could see she was trembling.

"What's wrong, love." he asked tenderly. She was looking away from him, she had a far away look in her eye.

"I'm scared." she whispered.

"Of what?" he coaxed her.

"Everything." she looked back at him with tears in her eyes. She was afraid of losing her freedom in a matter of days, she was afraid what would happen to her, afraid of what would happen to Killian, afraid that she is now falling for him.

Killian pulled her close, holding her to him. And in his embrace she felt safe like his arms were a barrier that protected her. Killian knew he had to figure out something, but for tonight he wanted her to just live for the present.

He wasn't going to try to sleep with her, although he wanted too desperately, tonight they will just go with the moment.

"It's alright to be afraid, love, but for now let's forget about tomorrow. Forget about what's coming and just pretend we are the only two people in the world." he whispered, trying his best to smooth her.

Emma faced him then, he was right she wanted to make the moments count. "Alright." she said.

His hands found the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it up, watched her face for any kind of hesitation but she gave none. He pulled the shirt away revealing her nude body, he was taken aback to the night they met when his men brought her from the crocodile's palace.

Gods, he thought she was beautiful then but now seeing her and all her glory in setting sun, she was absolutely breath-taking. The sun was making her hair shine gold, her tan skin glowed in the sunlight, it took all his strength not to take her then and there.

He dove back into the cool water to calm himself, he emerged again waiting for her to join him.

Emma bit her lip out of nervousness, she closed her eyes and walked into the water. She stopped when the water became waist deep, unsure of what to do next she looked to Killian for help.

The water only came up to his chest, he stood full height waiting for her. Emma decided it was enough feeling scared and just live, all her life she's done everything by the book. Now was the time stop living by the book and go with what feels right.

She dove head first into the water, opening her eyes seeing the deep blue under world. Killian did the same, the two swam around enjoying each other's company.

For the rest of the afternoon well into the evening, the pair swam, played, and talked about each other. Sometimes the two would gaze at each other, Killian would brush his knuckles across her cheek.

The third time he did it Emma caught his hand and kissed the inside of his palm. He pulled her closer so he could kiss her, their lips locked together passionately. His coaxed her mouth open so he could get better access, she opened and his tongue invaded her mouth.

She moaned in response, their hands caressed each other's backs, they came up for air locked in the lover's embrace. Emma let her hands wander along his chest, toned and flawless. Killian's hands smoothed along her back, feeling her the blades of her delicate shoulders, then traced her spine to the curve of her back.

This wasn't meant arouse one another but feel each other and show love that grows between them. He kissed her shoulder, letting his lips linger causing her insides to turn to liquid. Her hands wandered lower tracing his stomach she went lower.

"Emma," he said, his voice full of lust. "Go any lower and I won't be able to stop myself." She knew he wouldn't but she wanted this, wanted him.

With such gentleness she grabbed his hard cock, he let out a hiss thinking she hurt him she let go. "I'm sorry."

"No, you didn't hurt me. It just felt really good." he assured her. Fear came back into her eyes, he mentally slapped himself she was being brave and he scared her. Then thought of something, "Emma, have you ever been with a man." he asked.

Emma kept her head down, not wanting to embarrass herself farther. He tipped her head up to look at him. "No." she said, barely coming out as whisper.

Now he knew why she was afraid, this was all new for her. In simple motion he scooped her in his arms and he carried her to the cave behind the waterfall.

When he brought her in, Emma was in complete awe. The cave floor was covered in lavish rugs and pillows, the rugs were Persian with red and black designs, red and black pillows with gold stitching designs. All the pillows were different shapes and sizes, and to top it off beautiful crystals stuck out from different parts of the cave. Giving the cave a soft romantic glow.

Emma was speechless. She had never seen anything so beautiful, and she was here with Killian.

He walked to a pile pillows and laid Emma down on them, she couldn't believe how soft they were. He loomed over her wanting nothing more than to please her, it wasn't about satisfying his lusts anymore he wanted her pleasure before his.

"Emma, we don't have to this tonight if you're not ready." he told her.

"I know, but I want too. I want you to show what love feels like, please." he couldn't deny her anything.

He leaned down and kissed her, their tongues were locked in a dance, and hands were exploring. His lips left hers trailing to her neck, he nibbled at her neck then smoothing his tongue over like the first time he kissed her.

He was making her hot, a fire burned inside her belly and spread thought out her body, and making her wet between her legs. A fire he could only douse. His lips finally came to contact with her breast kissing it first, he loved the taste of her so far. His mouth finally covered nipple, and she let out a gasp.

She read about this but experience was very different, he sucked at the bud gently biting it then lapping it with his tongue. He made her cry out each time and did the same thing with the other breast while massaging the one he kissed first.

She squirmed under his touch, she was loving this how she wanted to stay in this moment forever with him. He kissed his way to her flat stomach, she was so soft there. He had an image go through his mind, that they were in the exact same position except she was round with child, his child. He liked that idea but now he wanted to focus on the present.

He went lower finally reaching her center, before he did anything he looked at her wanting her approval. She was looking at him with lustful eyes, begging him to go on. He lowered his lips to her. She let out a pleasure cry, nothing had ever felt this good in her life. Then he began using his tongue, she almost died of pleasure over load. Her dreams were a poor comparison to this.

He licked her the center of her, by Gods she tasted so sweet like honey. The more he licked the more sweetness she provided, when she orgasmed she filled his mouth and licked every last drop. He came over her and her eyes were closed and her breathing was starting to even out, he wasn't done with her yet.

Emma opened her eyes to see Killian over her, she knew what was coming next. He could see she had a little fear in her eyes, he leaned down to kiss her and she relaxed again.

He guided himself to her entrance, and he slowly entered her body. Emma and Killian gasped at contact, for Emma feeling was alien and painful, for Killian she was deliciously tight he had fight the urged to ravish her. This is her first time she needed gentleness and care, not to be ridden like an animal.

He ceased his movements so that she could adjust to him, he kissed her neck, her face, and her lips trying to making her focus on anything but the pain. Emma could feel the pain start to lessen, she used her legs to push him in deeper the pain was no more.

He sensed this he slowly began moving again, finding a rhythm they found together. They both increased the speed and now both were moaning, groaning, and crying out in pleasure. Both orgasmed at the same time, Emma would never ever forget this moment for as long as she lived, and Killian though he's had sex before but this the first time he's made love and he wanted to be with Emma now and always, and for once he was fully satisfied.

Killian rolled to his back bringing Emma to side, she snuggled to his side he brought both his arms around her. Neither of them said anything, words were not needing at this point.

The pair laid in each other's arms for a while, touching and caressing then they made love again all though out the night.

Cora watched the couple, in her crystal ball, up till things got hot and heavy, and she ceased watching. She wasn't interested in the love scene that will take place. Hopefully now Hook will be satisfied with the girl and toss her away.

He wouldn't dare fall in love again not after what happened to Milah, maybe he needed a friendly reminder so he would speed things up. She knew Hook he wouldn't resist the temptation of getting his former love back. And surely once he's reminded he won't need Emma anymore.

**I tell you love scenes are difficult to write, but it has to be done. Another chapter for you readers! Enjoy! Please leave a review ;) **


End file.
